


Mahou no Kizuna

by Milana16



Series: Fang, Fist, Song series [3]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - superpowers related to music that make very little sense, Alternative Universe - Vampire hunters, Fluff, Gen, Kouki the all powerful, M/M, alternative universe, angst (tiny bit), but still quite pure, kinda magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Their job is to make sure as many lives as possible can be saved, that's credo of himself and those following him ever since he's been born, destiny of the heir of the oldest Support family in the world. Even if politics and his school seem to purposefully omit that one particular trait of his.That's why, when he meets his Composer, a klutz bound by the oath not to kill, and Songs so beautiful they squeezed tears out of the stone, Kouki knows it was destiny of a Singer and Composer bound by invisible threads of the music.And probably the fact their Soul Spirits seemed to know each other, if Aesodius' warning not to let the vampire near the pot is anything to go by.
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru, Sakuraba Ryouta/Yaegashi Kensuke
Series: Fang, Fist, Song series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653481
Comments: 29
Kudos: 14





	1. My Gloria

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to Soara fans, but Growth gets more dramatical creation backstory of the Alive series xD  
> This chapters happens few days after Burny epilogue, and more or less runs parallel to the Aliel up to a certain point, but you're going to notice when it's no longer the case- I'm slightly basing the plot on Alive dramas, so. You probably know how it will go :D Again, I think you can read it without the knowledge of the previous installment in the series, though I do recommend checking them out if you'll like the setting ^^  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tiiiiireeeed! But, here it is, the partner slash rival to Ariel!  
> Enjoy!

Etou Kouki is spacing out. Yet again.

Teacher's eyebrow twitches, and before he is able to think better, he calls out.

‘And the answer is? Etou!’

‘Yes, sir.’ the called young man raises from his seat, takes one look at the problem on the blackboard, and answers. ‘It’s x=27, sir.’

The teacher sighs.

‘What are you doing in the regular course again?’

The class chuckles as the blond stares blankly at his teacher, before unsuredly asking.

‘Learning?’

Man in front of the class just sighs.

The problem with having the heir of a High family in the class of regular students meant he had to get used to the daydreaming look he got. With said heir being Kouki Etou, you couldn’t even get snarky, the kid was just too good for this world. This wasn’t the first time he solves the problem without paying attention to the explanation, and the teacher really does wonder what in the world the principal and the school board are thinking, putting this kind of bright talent in a regular course, where he’s obviously head and shoulders above everybody else. Even with almost seventy percent absence from the classes.

‘Alright, just try to pay attention to your surroundings a bit more. While you’re still there.’ he mutters last part, moving onto the next question, after youth nods and sits down.

Truth to be told, Kouki did want to pay attention, or at least look like he did, so as not to discourage the teacher and other pupils; he didn’t mind being in the course lower than his abilities, fully aware of the politicking that has pushed him there, and has seen no point in punishing those around him for the fact.

It was just. Lately, he’s had a lot on his plate.

It wasn’t only the case of Okui having their heir miraculously come back from the dead, only to proclaim affinity with new Battle Unit. That, that was actually one of the more positive news he’s received as of lately.

Etous were known as the old High family famous for their patience, wisdom, resolution and supportive skills, closely connected to light affiliation that showed up in child within each generation, and that easily made them masters of the largest territories in the old world, and people with most manforce after the Great Tragedy. It made them the nobility, but also people responsible for keeping the sane part of the world afloat, and vampires at a bay. For years, they managed to strike the perfect balance between their duties, with help from affiliated families.

That balance was now collapsing in front of their eyes, the pressure from displeasure of certain vampire factions and -oh the irony- noble human houses causing the instability to wobble their society closed in the network of shelters across the country. Adding to it were activities of the Marionettes that were threatening to yet again attack and this time decimate sane part of the world, destroying outer shelters and leftovers of humanity that wasn’t connected to the majority protected by the hunters.

Retrieving survivors of those massacres has been the job of the Units trained in this Sun Academy, and Units associated with certain High families. And while Kouki have been to a plenty of rescues on his father's orders, no requests came from the Academy, and to be honest, Kouki grew jittery. Knowing the outer situation, he’d expected Academy to expand on their repertoire of Units, set aside the politicking, but no, even now, the board announced only one new team being formed this year. There was still a slight chance for Kouki to be chosen to be a part of it, but he has doubts. Academy was old-fashioned. Perfect students were moved into special Hunter Support course and treated like elite of the school, while the rest of the body... was expected to be there. To eventually fill in the holes in the ranks of Elites if one of them falls, but nothing else.

And the reason why Kouki, with the same level of skill and power of any of the elite students, and more importantly, an invaluable talent in form of light affinity, was sitting in the classroom of the casual course was...

‘Excuse me! Etou-sama, it’s an emergency!’

...that. The messenger was leaning against the doorframe of the classroom, panting heavily, but even then the wisteria crest on his forearm shined brightly. Kouki was already standing, but he shot questioning glance his teacher’s way.

‘I called it myself, I guess.’ the man mutters to himself before speaking up. ‘I want to see exercises from pages twenty six to thirty on my desk by the end of week, so you’re not allowed to get killed during whatever you’re called for, understood? Now off you go, shoo.’

‘I’m sorry, please excuse me.’ Kouki answers with a small smile, rapidly packing his things and rushing towards the messenger. Barely at the door, he rapidly requests information, and few of his classmates shiver at the sudden change in his tone before the door closes behind the two men.

‘Code, sector, report, in that order please.’

‘Orange, sector thirteen.’ Kouki winces, it was one of the more faraway lands. They march down the empty corridor. ‘We caught a signal of a multitude of lives and the battle going on, one Unit of hunters was reportedly dispatched from the Kioto station, but moments before order to fetch you up came, sensors caught a strange shield-like phenomen happening, and ever since are unable to pick anything aside of it.’

Kouki nods.

‘Get Ryo and Ken for me.’

‘Actually-’ messenger starts but is cut off.

‘No need.’

‘We’re already here!’

Two voices greet from the direction they were walking in. Kou smiles briefly.

‘Ryo, Ken.’

‘We’re already briefed, Kou.’ Ryota speaks up, pink eyes glinting with the reflection of the light. ‘Ken was on his way for the equipment.’

Kouki nods, not stopping his walk. The two fall in step on either of his sides, messenger respectfully falling back to make place for them.

‘Pick mine up, too. Release first level, it will make everything quicker. Ryo, I need you to gather a basic retrieval Unit, just with somebody trained in first aid as well. Also, Ken, just in case, get a blood resupplier, we will have no idea who we’re retrieving until we get there.’ the two just nod. ‘Good, meet me at the regular dispatch spot in fifteen minutes.’

‘Understood.’ they chorus, completely ignoring baffled expression of the messenger.

‘Fifteen minutes?’ he squeaks once the two separate from them. ‘Isn’t that-’

‘For them it’s fine.’ Kouki smiles. ‘They’re Yaegaeshi and Sakuraba, after all.’

Two families closest to Etous.

‘Now, we also need to rush, I want to consult father.’

‘Y-Yes, sir!’

*

Sixteen minutes later, they stand in front of activated tunnel glyph, a grand total of eight people, Ryota managing to organize two shielding specialists, sensor, and manipulator responsible for keeping them in contact with the base and each other, as well as a lower level but fully equipped medic. Speaking of equipment, Kensuke also fulfilled his task and they managed to change into their regular green uniforms and knee-high boots, gloves, and belts with various minor instruments and runestones attached to them. Kouki looks over them and, seeing everybody ready, nods to the people managing tunnel.

The light of teleport engulfing them, Kouki holds his breath, but even then the giant gold dragon opens one eye to look questioningly at him, in a place bathed in white light. For any Soul Spirit User, using Tunnel meant getting briefly drawn into this place, the Soul Core, and meeting the Spirit they borrow their powers from.

Only normally, eighteen year olds don’t possess ability to connect with ancient western dragons, much less sustain that relationship without being overwhelmed, but then again. Etous rarely were normal.

His Soul Spirit raises its head, easily towering over him, looking somewhere into the distance.

His scales aren’t blinding him only because, in some way, they are Kouki’s as well.

 _You’re about to met a good friend of ours, Light Child._ the voice rumble with depth produced by the giant chest, as the gold eye meets blue one. _Remember to be kind._

‘I will.’ Kou answers, slightly surprised but set on keeping his word. It was unusual for his Spirit to get into any contact with him, which meant that friend was somebody important, probably to both of them.

While Soul Spirit lived inside humans and -less often- vampires, they were still separate beings, somehow morphed into one body. Different to their vessels, they were ageless and could manifest into anybody. Though the legendaries like the dragons rarely ever presented themselves. And to present in the child as young as Kouki was when his father first caught sight of his dragon during their training...

Let’s just say Kouki was considered exceptional even among Etous.

He’s shaken out of his reverie as they exit the tunnel and he quickly turns around, scanning the space they landed on.

Outskirts of the village, or, what remained of it. Most of the buildings were in ruin, pieces of furniture and other home utensils strewn around on the road, farthest buildings already getting slowly reclaimed by the mutated nature, vines and tiny trees taking over walls and windows previously guarding people from them. Kouki looks in opposite direction, deeper into village. He can see the pattern upon which it was planned, and if he wasn’t wrong, the main road would led them to the marketplace and either the village’s chef’s house or the church at the northernmost part of it, depending on who ruled the village before the Tragedy.

It was obvious wariness ruled afterwards, even if it was still on the terrain of former Etou domain.

‘Ken, Ryota.’

‘No danger in air.’ Kensuke instantly reports, opening his eyes.

‘No instant danger on ground either.’ Ryota raises his head and also opens his eyes. ‘But there’s high amount of condensed energy down the road ahead of us.’

‘Offensive?’ Kouki clarifies, and Ryota slowly nods.

‘That, too. I think those are the hunters dispatched before us.’ He then makes one deep intake of air. ‘But there’s also greater amount of something different. Not offensive, though.’

Kouki nods. He doesn’t asks if Ryota is sure, he knows he can trust the heir of Sakurabas and his scanning skills. Plus, well, he got warned.

‘Send a signal we landed safely.’ he orders manipulator. ‘We’ll meet up with the hunter's Unit and decide where to go from there.

‘Understood.’ the man returns, moments later reporting. ‘Unit confirmed, it’s Kioto’s Kaiten. They’re ahead of us.’

Kouki nods, before ordering a formation of column, and leading his people to where Ryota pointed out the accumulation of energies.

They reach the market in no time, and are greeted by the tall and burly man, surrounded by many much slimmer people.

‘Inaka-san.’ Kouki greets, and the man does a double take.

‘If that isn’t the young Etou himself... I didn’t expect that when I send a signal.’

‘The situation seemed urgent.’ Kouki returns easily, Inaka a good friend to one of his father’s retainers. He looks behind man’s shoulder. ‘Ken and Ryo sense no immediate danger so can we hear your side of the story? You seem to have something pretty unique on your hands.’

‘You’re putting it way too nicely.’ Inaka grumbles, but invites them with a gesture to approach the thing that caught Kouki’s attention.

It was a barrier of some kind, that much was visible to even untrained eye. Energy, condensed in a purplish sheet, spread over invisible sphere keeping it in unchanging shape. The swirling of energy creating it didn’t seem offensive, but quite attentive still. Kouki is reminded of deer smelling the wind to see if it can catch a whiff of the predator.

It feels familiar, somehow.

‘We came and, as the report said, around thirty Marionettes was already waiting to engage with us.’ Inaka starts his explanation. ‘Few went past us to around this place before we caught up to them, but we haven’t noticed any civil they chased.’ he frowns.

‘Actually, now that I think about it, we haven’t seen anybody capable of sending the signal in the first place.’ he shakes his head. ‘Then this thing just... exploded? from over there.’

He points deep into the barrier.

‘No idea what it is, but the moment they noticed it, Marionettes went apeshit on it, ignoring anything and everything. We got report of Puppet Master going our way at that time, but other team intercepted it.’ he waves hand in the direction where few visibly exhausted hunters helped each other in temporary first aid. Without looking, Kouki gave a signal for their own medic to help them. Inaka nodded in thanks, not stopping his explanation. ‘Generally, this thing did nothing, just kept the Marionettes occupied so much that finishing them was actually piece of cake. The problem is, it didn’t drop even after we dealt with dolls.’

He knocks on the surface. It gave a dull sound, as if hunter’s hand was hitting tree over thick fabric.

‘As I said, it does literally nothing other than stand there, but also budges against nothing we try to do with it.’ he turns worried gaze on Kouki. ‘Ever met something like that?’

Kouki’s team shake their head, but Kouki is just a little late with his own denial.

‘Sir, can we?’ ask his barrier masters.

‘A moment, please.’ Kouki turns. ‘Ryota, Ken. Try it with second level. Maybe you can find a clue.’

‘You feel it has something with Soul Spirits?’ Ryota asks, even as he and Kensuke approach barrier, brushing their fingers against it, then taking off gloves and pressing their naked hands into it. Kouki shakes his head, even as green and pink energy circles slowly spread over the surface of the strange phenomena.

‘I don’t know, but it somehow feels... like I should know it.’ he says, and at this moment Ryota and Kensuke back away with similar looks of irritation, before shaking their heads.

‘Damn thing doesn’t allow for energy contamination, that’s for sure.’ Kensuke says. ‘Well, at least we know it’s safe to work on.’

‘Same here, I sensed no traps.’ adds Ryota, just slightly disappointed to come up with the same result. Kouki sighs. If even his closest friends couldn’t get the thing to yield its’ secrets... he nods on to the barrier masters, and the two move towards the creation, quickly spreading their equipment, consisting of countless gems, runestones, carving and sensory devices.

‘Message from the HQ. Terrain is clear for now, but we’ll do good to return within hour, if possible.’ his manipulator says, and Kouki turns to Inaka.

‘How it looks on your side?’

‘No contact from HQ as of yet, but knowing them, they will reach out only after they will have all this tunnel magic loaded and ready to get us home.’ Inaka shrugs. ‘Probably a bit under three quarters, we came before you, after all.’

‘All right.’ Kouki decides. ‘If this barrier doesn’t yield by the time you’ll be ready to go back, we will just have to leave it as it is. For the time being, Ken, get the terrain sketch for the research team, please. Ryo-’

‘Get the flora and fauna rough overview to complete bird’s brain’s sketch. The usual.’ Ryota finishes for him, and Kouki smiles, even as Kensuke ‘Oi’s at his counterpart. ’We’ve got this. And you?’

‘I’ll...’ Kouki hesitates. Normally, he would search for the surviving humans, those who were picked out in the first place by the radars. However, this time around...

‘Want to look over barrier work?’ Kensuke asks easily and Kouki starts, realizing that yes, he unconsciously turned to the purple thing. ‘Got it, I’ll look for potential survivors while on the move.’

‘Sorry.’ Kouki apologises, fully aware he burdens his friends for something as whimsical as a feeling, but Kensuke just shakes his hand.

‘Help me with the zipper and we’re even.’ he returns easily, turning around, and Kouki smiles. reaching under two inconspicious folds on each side of Kensuke’s spine, he moves his hands up until they feel the familiar zippers and pull down. Then, he takes off his gloves. Ryota, observing his actions, raises eyebrow.

‘You want us to go beyond level five?’ he asks, as Kouki deals with the piece of clothing, and Kensuke turns back to his leader.

‘It will speed things up, and maybe, if somebody among survivors is also Soul Spirit vessel, they will show themselves to us. We are still within former Etou domain after all.’

Ryota inclines his head, accepting his explanation, before extending his hand, wrist up, the same way Kensuke did. Kouki grasps both their hands.

‘Level six, release under Etou Kouki.’ he says, pressing pointing finger to where he could easily see a pulse points on both his retainers.

In answer, Ryota’s eyes gleamed and Kensuke grinned, while behind him, brown wings exploded in a flurry of feathers, two new limbs stretching out, almost knocking out one of the hunters who came to look at them.

‘It’s been such a long time~’

‘Barely two weeks.’ Ryota dryly says, rubbing his cheek. Once he takes his hand away, tiny scales cover the skin. ‘Which is actually quite worrying, now that I think about it.’

He looks at Kouki.

‘Is there a reason why we’re dispatched this frequently on things that aren’t patrols?’

Kouki sighs and Kensuke’s wings fold slightly to cover them.

‘I’m afraid yes, but I don’t know the details. For now, let’s focus on the mission at hand. Call me if something picks your interest.’

‘Roger that.’ they chorus and Ryota grabs at Kouki while Ken momentarily squats only to jump into air second later, creating a strong gust of wind. Ryota huffs.

‘Show-off.’

‘That’s Ken for you.’ Kouki answers, watching his friend open and start beating his wings to gain even more attitude, before starting to circle the terrain they were on.

‘No matter how many times I work with you, I still forget you guys can do that.’ Inaka casually mentions, head thrown up. ‘Spirit users are pretty awesome.’

‘Thank you.’ Kouki politely responds, stepping in front of Ryota to muffle his snort. ‘Ryo-’

‘I’m going now. Don’t get yourself into something dangerous while we’re away, alright?’ Ryota asks, most of his cheeks already covered in snakeskin, pupils changed to slits. Kouki nods, and Ryota pivots on his heel before marching between the ruined houses.

‘Will he-’

‘If something happens, I’ll know.’ Kouki quickly calms down other hunters. ‘There’s still four levels on which they’re connected to me, so it’s as if we were still together, more or less.’

‘You’re terrifying.’ Inaka whistles, then pats younger man heavily. ‘I’m glad you guys are on our side.’

‘I’ll take that as a compliment?’ Kouki says, statement sounding more like a question, and Inaka laughs, before leaving to deal with his battered Unit, letting Kouki focus on the offending barrier.

He stares at the swirls of purple energy, recalling short conversation he’s had with his father just before being dispatched.

_‘Do you still remember the sealing and unsealing techniques?’_

_‘Yes. They are at the beginning of any Etou’s training, so why-?’_

_‘The place where you’re going to is specifically why they are taught so early. You need to remember their use, too.’_

_‘To hold dear and to protect. To be the key.’_

_‘Exactly this. Just remember that and you will be back in no time._ ’

‘To be the key...’ Kouki repeats to himself, slowly walking around the barrier. If his instinct was correct and his teachings referred to the barrier, there had to be a place to fit the key in, right?

‘Bingo.’

The energy swirls had two directions in which they moved and just in front of Kouki was the place where those two directions met, but instead of passing through each other, swayed slightly backwards, like the two sides of the curtain being shoved at each other.

Kouki looks at the show mesmerized for a moment. He really didn’t feel even slightest hint of hostility. He gingerly brushes gloved hand against the barrier and it _shivers_.

Kouki checks on the barrier masters, bit no, it’s not their work, they don’t even seem to realize something happened. Kouki slowly takes the glove off. Shiver didn’t change lack of hostility, and so, he finds it safe to move forward.

Remembering the chant, he presses his palm to the surface of the barrier, but before he can start reciting, his hand enters the barrier. Kouki makes a step forward, not feeling any of the pressure as the two sides of the barrier open in front of him. Or rather, let him pass.

‘Etou-sama?!’

He looks behind himself. Barrier is in its’ place, only now, he’s on the other side, and his barrier masters as well as rest of the hunters look at him shocked. On reflex, he checks his connection with Kensuke and Ryota.

Untouched and both his friends startle at him reaching out, not sensing any danger on his side. He tries to calm them down, before Kensuke unceremoniously drops from the sky exactly into a spot he stood in just moments ago.

‘It let you in?!’ he exclaims just as Ryota rushes back from the other side. ‘Cool!’

‘Ken.’ Serpent user growls, then turns to his leader. ‘Can you get out?’

Kouki puts his hand on the barrier again, but it doesn’t let him go like previously. He senses strong reluctance, but it’s not hostile, more like...

‘Outside is dangerous.’ Kouki tries to guess and swirls speed up as if he was correct. ‘I see.’

‘Kou?!’

‘It’s okay.’ Kouki takes his hand back. ‘Whoever or whatever created that thing is just scared of outside and doesn’t want me to get hurt. Continue with the work as we planned, and I’ll try to find the source here and... persuade it? To let go.’

‘You have a little over half an hour before we’re supposed to retreat.’ Ryota says, eyebrows rised slightly. ‘What if we don’t find a way until then?’

Kouki inhales and exhales, thinking.

‘Do you want us to spread our mapping out?’ Kensuke asks, then clarifies. ‘Just in case _you_ ’d be the one to let go.’

Kouki takes a step back and looks up. The barrier was spheric, but even there, he could tell the apex was pretty close. If the worst came to worst, his other form would be able to break it apart, probably. He just didn’t want to, and not only because it would put in danger all the gathered hunters, or that it would attract all the Marionettes and Puppetmasters near them, full power of Legendary Soul Spirit like his dragon acting like a beacon of light for them.

Still, if they won’t find another way...

‘For now, focus on regular patrol.’ he finally decides. ‘If the barrier doesn’t drop before we get info about Kaiten’s transfer time, or five minutes before our own, start checking the terrain from that perspective as well. I should’ve released higher levels.’

He adds with regret, but Ryota and Kensuke shake their heads.

‘We’ll deal.’ they chorus, then glare, then smirk at each other. Then they once again turn back to Kouki. ‘You be careful too.’

‘I will.’ he promises them, then blinks. He tilts his head. Did he hear... music? Making one more step backwards, then looking at the rest of their Unit and their manipulator, he says. ‘If I become unreachable, reach out to Ryota. Ken, keep an eye on the barrier, and if it crumbles and I don’t connect with you, inform Ryo as well.’

‘Roger that!’ Kensuke mock-salutes, Ryota nods reluctantly. ‘Good luck!’

‘To you too.’ Kouki smiles, before turning to where the sound was coming from and moving deeper inside.

Inside of the barrier didn’t differ much from the outside, maybe aside of the lack of ashes of the Marionettes and Black Despair. Kouki still moves carefully, looking around himself - he loves people, but he knows they can be as much of a danger as the living dead when prompted in correct -or actually, wrong - way. Then there’s debris, and the mutated plants that seemed to gain semi-intelligence focused solely on grasping and immobilizing and then slowly killing people...

There were a lot of danger he was taught about as the heir of the oldest Field Support family.

None of them included a soft, but beautiful voice singing in the air, spreading serenity and reassurance, yet obviously possessing incredible power if the way ambient energy answered the sound was anything to judge by. Kouki follows it, feeling surprising sense of familiarity and at the same time excitement. Whatever this Song was, it moved an inner part of Kouki he wasn’t aware of, and meeting the source of it will probably change his world for forever...

For now, it clears up the question of where were the humans attacked by Marionettes in the first place, as he enters a ruin of the house- well, a church, actually? - and registers upturned benches creating a temporary barricades, group of people huddling on the stairs behind quite obviously unused altar, in the small space formed between four winged figures.

He scans the people briefly, but his eyes almost instantly catch on the person in the middle of them all.

He has an arm over child on either side of himself, little ones trustfully tucked to his sides. He also has messy burgundy hair, and just the flash of his teeth lets Kouki know he’s a vampire.

And he doesn’t notice Kouki’s entry, eyes closed and face a mask of focus, but at the same time, somehow relaxed, as the man Sings and Kouki becomes aware that this man and his Song are the source of the barrier, that it was raised unconsciously, in answer tot he heartfelt prayer for protection included in the melody.

He also realizes he knows the Song.

Even though he’s sure he hears it for the first time in his life, that he sees the vampire for the first time in his life, he knows the melody. Knows the words. Knows the Song.

He’s unaware he’s joined the melody until the man’s eyes snap open and his blue eyes are met with their red opposite.

‘It’s beautiful melody.’ he says in place of greeting. The vampire rubs back of his head, other hand pulling the child closer and discreetly behind him.

‘The little ones got scared, so I thought of it to cheer them up~ uh, I’m sorry but we don’t know you, mister...’

Kouki nods.

‘I’m from Tokyo shelter, we’ve come to pick you up. Your attackers are gone now, too.’ he says and sees relief bloom on people’s faces. This part, he liked very much in his job, even if the burgundy eyes didn’t leave his face or change in expression. So he adds. ‘I’m Etou Koki. Let’s work together to get out of here safely.’

‘Etou... Koki...’ vampire repeats as if hypnotized. Kouki isn’t surprised, people sometimes reacted like that to him, no idea why, though. Then, burgundy vampire smiles and stands up, quickly getting downstairs to meet Kouki mid-way. ‘I’m Fujimura Mamoru! Kouki-san, your voice is beautiful!’

Kouki smiles softly, and then Mamoru says something unexpected.

‘Even prettier than in my dreams~’ and then he collapses. In front of Kouki.

His reflexes work on autopilot, catching the vampire amid surprised cries, one thought running through his head.

_In your dreams? But, that’s the first time we meet?_


	2. Jiyuu no Tori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty I've no idea whether the title refers to Mamoru or Kouki here xD  
> Anyway, enjoy Ryota and Ken meeting Mamoru, the weird-ass vampire and also kind of discovering they're Singers?

‘And that is the story behind the barrier collapse and how I have new occupant in the house.’ Kouki finishes, looking between Ryota and Kensuke.

They’re sitting on the field behind the school, their bentos finished and put to the side. Kouki is writing an assignment he’s got due to his absence, but was unable to write before giving a report on their latest mission.

‘Wait, wait, wait just a moment.’ Kensuke flails his hands, catching Kouki’s focus. ‘I can see where the barrier comes from, if he was the creator then it would collapse with his conscience unless empowered before it, right, but- where the heck did the element of „we’re living together” came from? The guy’s a vampire, right?’

‘He is.’ Kouki nods. ‘But he can’t drink normal blood, he got brought up in human orphanage, where they smuggled it into his food. We didn’t have any shelters with free spaces, much less offering this kind of solution, after we evacuated his village, so I took him in instead. It’s okay, he’s a Soul Spirit user as well.’

‘Where does that make it better?!’ Ryota asks incredulously. Kouki ohs.

‘I forgot to tell you. Aesodius talked to me right before we landed in that village. He’s mentioned a „dear friend”, so I presume it’s Mamoru’s Soul Spirit.’

‘Mention those things a bit earlier, will you...’ Kensuke whines, deflating and flopping on the grass. Ryota still seems to be mulling over the new revelation. Kouki uses the moment of peace to add last paragraph to his paper. It wasn’t due until tomorrow, but. Better safe than sorry.

He didn’t even know if he will be able to attend the school for rest of the today, much less tomorrow...

It’s Ryota’s exasperated huff that breaks the silence.

‘Fine. We’re visiting today, Kou.’

‘Pardon me?’ Kouki looks at Ryota, who returns the expression.

‘You’re our leader and the guy who will take over all of Etou domain one day.’ he crosses his arms. ‘I need to confirm that „Mamoru” won’t bring you any trouble from now on. You know, snake Soul Spirits are pretty immune to manipulation.’

‘Because they specialize in it themselves.’ mutters Kensuke, dodging half-hearted punch. ‘But I agree, you’re not the type to trust a person without a reason, so I guess there’s something to this Mamoru guy that caught your attention. I also want to see it.’

‘Eh?’ Kouki blinks; normally he can see when Kensuke and Ryota join fronts, but this time it happened too quickly, he suddenly got overwhelmed by his two closest friends. ‘Wait-’

‘Aaah, I can’t wait! It’s been years since we just hung out.’ Kensuke jumps to his feet and stretches, then grins down at them. ‘And Kou’s cooking is the best.’

The bell rings at that moment for the first time and they need to scramble to make it to their classrooms before the second one, so Kouki is denied the chance to protest, and bids a stunned farewell to his friends, before chuckling to himself.

It wasn’t that bad, and besides, maybe it was better to show than tell them everything.

Oh dear, he needs to go grocery shopping after school...

*

He turns the assignment in, and as if to reward his dutifulness, nothing urgent happens, allowing him to spend the day like any normal school student, grocery store he chose for his shopping trip having a small discount on exact ingredients he needed for stew he’s planned for their dinner, as if the world wanted to assure him he wasn’t making a mistake by trusting his friends.

Friends who decided to tag along to his shopping, funding the drinks, and offering help in carrying his bags.

He has best retainers.

They get to his apartament fairly quick, chatter considerably shortening their travel. It’s only while Kouki fumbles for keys that Ryota and Kensuke turn on their business mode, and as exasperated by their overprotectiveness as he is, he cannot help but be slightest bit amused as well.

‘I’m back.’ he says loudly and hears a tell talle pitter-patter that shouldn’t be made by the adult-looking man, but is done none the less. Mamoru’s upbringing with humans resulted in him picking up habits unbefitting of a vampire, and giving them vampiric twist. Like making a sound when moving but at the same time, this sound being too light for it to be humanly possible.

Kouki finds it kind of cute.

‘Welcome home, Kou-kun!’ Mamoru’s face lights up like a puppy whose owner has finally returned home. ‘How was sch- oh! Guests?’

‘Yeah, teammates.’ Kouki lets Mamoru take his bag and moves to take off his shoes. ‘You don’t remember it because you were unconscious, but they were with me on that mission when I picked you up.’

‘Oh, I see!’ he turns to them with a wide grin. ‘Nice to meet you. I’m Fujimura Mamoru. Um?’

The two didn’t take their eyes from him ever since entering. He thought it was because he didn’t introduce himself, but they don’t change their expression once he does?

‘Kensuke, Ryota.’ Kouki says, and the two finally move.

‘Sakuraba Ryota.’

‘Yaegashi Kensuke. Will see about the nice part.’

‘Ah, uh, okay?’ Mamoru moves to make way for the passing teens. He follows, still carrying Kouki’s bags, and leaves them when hunter motions for him to put them on the counter. As Kouki unpacks them, Mamoru sits on the stool in front of the counter, eagerly observing his hands. Kensuke is weirdly reminded of a dog awaiting new order. ‘We’re having stew today?’

‘Correct.’ blond spares a smile vampire’s way and he- okay no doubt anymore, he perks up like a praised puppy. Against himself, Kensuke’s lip twitches upwards. ‘Can you prepare water for tea? Just pour it into kettle. I’ll do rest.’

‘Kou-kun, I’m not that-’

‘Who almost set kitchen on fire when boiling eggs?’

‘Urk.’

‘Who burned the pot when trying to wash rice?’

‘It was-’

‘Who...’

As Kouki lists off other- quite surreal- cooking mishaps, Kensuke can see Ryota’s eyebrows raise unnaturally high. He’s probably not any better though.

You can burn water? It felt like a very peculiar talent. Especially coupled with Kouki’s ultimate prowess in the kitchen.

He’s shook out of his musings by Kouki’s next order.

‘If you want to help, you can entertain us while I’m readying dinner.’ he smiles much gentler than before. ‘You know what I mean.’

‘But-’ he is not wrong, Mamoru’s eyes ran to them for a second, but Kouki catches that as well.

‘It’s fine, I’ve told you, right? Ryo and Ken are my teammates. Also, my retainers.’ Kouki adds. ‘They came because they were worried about what kind of vampire you are, so. I think this is the best way to answer that, without Ryota interrogating you.’

‘I wouldn’t interrogate your guest!’ Ryota protests, but his eyes speak of a different history. ‘I’d just... ask a few questions, it’s all.’

‘That’s what interrogation is though...’ Kensuke murmurs, then preemptively moves away from his friend as Ryota glares at him.

‘You sure?’ Mamoru looks... scared. Which, okay, with Ryota in this mode, is to be expected, but at the same time, Kensuke can’t shake the feeling the vampire isn’t scared because serpent Soul Spirit user is staring at him, judging him - hard, too. ‘I... not everyone likes it.’

‘I know.’ Kouki sounds fond. ‘But I know Ryota and Kensuke. And you know me. It’s okay.’

Mamoru nods to that, as if he was unable to deny the request anymore. In a way, it was possible, not many people on this earth were capable of denying anything to Etou Kouki. Good thing he rarely asked for things.

Kensuke follows Mamoru with his eyes, and- was that a keyboard?

Indeed, an old thing sat there, in corner of Kouki’s living room. The second Mamoru first brushed his fingers against it, his whole demeanor changed. His shoulders straightened, and his face changed expression, from scared to completely relaxed, excited, even.

Then, before they had a chance to say something, he pressed the keys.

That melody... it wasn’t something Kensuke has ever heard before, yet it felt strangely familiar, comfortable even. Sure, as everyone within Etou domain they trained the use of the so-called Universal Songs, Songs without a predestined Singer, and so he knew the power music has in their world, but it wasn’t even half as impactful as the melody played on worn out keyboard by the vampire they’ve met five minutes ago.

What the heck was going on?

‘New one?’ Kouki asks, as the sound drifts off into nothingness. Mamoru seems to wake up from a trance.

‘Yes... I saw it just now.’ he looks scared at his host, but Kouki just hums.

‘I see, I’m glad. It’s as good as the others,’ he answers, ‘more polished, though.’

‘Ah, that’s because...’ Mamoru’s voice thins out, before he swallows. ‘I might have... met rest of my Singers? Aside of Kou-kun?’

‘Really?’ Kouki stops doing... whatever magic he did in the kitchen, to lean over the counter and look at the vampire. ‘I’m glad for you. Who it is?’

‘Well...’ Mamoru’s eyes travel to them, and Kouki blinks. Then, he gasps.

‘Don’t tell me-’

‘I-I’m just as surprised!’ Mamoru is quick to say, but then Ken interrupts mystical exchange between his friend and vampire he took in - this still sounds surreal - and waves his hands.

‘Since you seem to be discussing us, care to explain what’s going on? What was that with the music? What about Singer-’

‘Mamoru’s a Composer.’ Kouki says, and everything suddenly clicks.

‘Oh.’ Ryota says.

‘Oh.’ follows Kensuke.

‘Oh?’ asks Mamoru, ‘You know-’

‘Of course we do.’

‘A-ah, right, Kou-kun’s teammates and all, right?’

‘Right, but also the Soul Spirit users like we are.’ Kouki adds. ‘Speaking of which, can you describe your Spirit? I couldn’t tell what it was, but maybe you two can.’

He addresses the last part in direction of Ryota and Kensuke. They refocus their attention onto Mamoru. Who sweatdrops, before looking at the ground. Then he says slowly.

‘It... hates blood.’

‘What a fitting Spirit for a vampire.’ Kensuke says under his breath. Mamoru chuckles sheepish.

‘It’s... I think it’s close to a deer? Ah, but the head, it’s much longer, like those really thin dogs that race. It has antlers, but those antlers seem to be wrapped in greenery all the time. Then there’s body. It’s slim and brown? And wings, they also are brown. I think. Probably. He doesn't focus on them, so neither do I. We prefer running, the sky is for the lords of the skies.’

He looks between all three Soul Spirit users in the room hopefully.

‘Well, we know it’s not normal, at least.’ Ryota sums up. ‘Normally, the coloring would reflect in the vessel, like Kou’s hair, or my eyes. You... I guess we could force a relation between burgundy and brown?’

‘I’m more interested in what that thing is.’ Kensuke hums. ‘I’ve no memory of a winged-but-does-not-like-flying deer Mythic, meaning it would have to be a Legendary, at the very least.’

‘You don’t think Kou brought home another Immortal, do you?’ Ryota asks, and Kensuke shrugs.

‘If we come up empty-handed after searching through the Legendaries, we will have to assume he did, right?’

‘Erm, excuse me... Mythic? Legendaries?’

‘Those are categories we use for Soul Spirits.’ Kouki explains to the vampire, his hands renewing their dance with kitchen utensils. ‘There’s normal, those share souls with Spirits that more or less are just normal animals. Then there’s Mythic, like Ken’s Roc and Ryo’s Naga, a giant Serpent. Then there are Legendaries, those usually have names, on top of type.’

‘I see, like Kou-kun’s?’

‘More or less.’ Kouki smiles. ‘Aesodius is an Immortal, a type of Legendary that retains its’ memory from his previous vessels. They’re stronger than Legendaries, and also can teach you a lot, if you listen to them.’

‘But also can manipulate you, if your connection is unbalanced.’ adds Kensuke. ‘Power comes at a price. It’s amazing that Kou wasn’t manipulated, even though his connection with his Spirit was established when he was a kid.’

‘Eh? Really?’

‘Really.’ Kouki confirms. ‘But Aesodius isn’t interested in outside world, at least, not as much as he was before the Great Tragedy, he doesn't really have a reason to manipulate me, either. That’s why he just lets me figure things out on my own. Mostly. He did warn me not to let Mamoru close to the kitchen.’

‘He did?!’

‘Apparently, your Spirit and him know each other.’ Kouki explains. ‘And apparently all of that Spirit vessels were talented but clumsy.’

‘Talented, huh...’

‘Somebody here turned selective hearing on.’ dryly notes Ryota. ‘Well, but it’s pretty useful; with this kind of talent, producing powerful Songs-’

‘I won’t.’ Mamoru suddenly drops the light, dreamy tone he used previously, and cuts Ryota off. Kensuke blinks.

‘You won’t? What?’

‘Compose weapons.’ Mamoru answers, and dark red eyes turn even darker with the depth of emotion he feels. ‘That’s what I swore. We all swore.’

‘We?’

‘Fujimura Clan.’ Kouki slowly says, and Mamoru nods, not looking at him. ‘They were exterminated for being pacifists.’

‘Wait, not because they were the danger for- wait. Wait a moment.’ Kensuke turns to Mamoru. ‘You just introduced yourself as Fujimura. How is that even-’

‘That, I might be able to answer better.’ Kouki answers his retainer, before ordering Mamoru. ‘Turn so that both Ken and Ryo see your cheek, Mamoru.’

Vampire mutely follows the order, and both mentioned humans get an unsettling feeling that Kouki’s words are still absolute in this household. Mamoru didn’t seem like he was able to deny the order, neither he seemed to want to.

‘ _Light up._ ’ Kouki says with a soft voice tinged with gold of his core’s power, and in answer, Mamoru’s cheek lights up with purple, round sign both the heir of Yaegashi and Sakuraba can instantly recognize.

‘Crest of Etous?’

‘Seal of Etous, to be more precise.’ Kouki answers, muting the power and letting the sign disappear. ‘Mamoru is under my House’s protection. From what we managed to piece together, my great-grandfather, the Head from just before human-vampire War, has put it on Mamoru, sealing part of his powers, enough to hide him away on our terrain, after withdrawing him from the land the Fujimura massacre took place at. They were mid-negotiation of terms of protection for the Clan with us when it happened, so we took their only survivor, Mamoru, and put him under the already agreed upon restrictions.’

‘Wait, but that means... weren’t they targeted because they threatened-’

‘We don’t threaten.’ Mamoru says softly, almost too softly for normal humans to hear. Fortunately, none of those in the apartament were normal. ‘Killing means taking living thing’s Song, and that’s last resort. War... war is meaningless, no matter which side wins, there will be too many lost Songs, and we’re meant to create them, not destroy them. That’s what they always repeated, before... before their Songs were gone.’

There’s silence in the apartament for a moment, before Ryota slowly sums up.

‘"They" are Fujimuras, I presume. All of you saw Songs? And I guess a lot of you could Compose.’ when Mamoru nods, Ryota sighs. ‘So, the thing that has killed Fujimuras was fact they refused to be dangerous, even though they had means to be.’

‘You want to say...’ Kensuke doesn’t finish his sentence, but Ryota nods.

‘They were killed because Composers are powerful, and if they weren’t with, that meant they were against. They were treated like dangerous weapon that cannot be left alone; it had to be destroyed or controlled.’

‘That’s... just too cruel.’ Kensuke says and Ryota mutely nods in agreement. Mamoru looks up at them in surprise.

‘You don’t... say we should’ve joined?’

‘I told you you can trust them.’ Kouki says softly. When Mamoru looks at him, he smiles. ‘I cannot be sure, but even forty years ago, I don’t think Head of Etous could confidently offer you protection without support of Yaegashi and Sakuraba on their side. And Ken and Ryo are heirs of those families. In other words, they share my sentiment.’

‘Sentiment?’ Kensuke and Ryota chorus. Kouki nods, putting pot to the side, and taking out a bowl. Starting on a salad, he explains.

‘The reason Etous offered Fujimuras to become their Guardians in first place was simply because we enjoyed the Songs they made.’ he looks at Mamoru. ‘I can confirm I like them.’

Mamoru blushes.

‘And the only firm points in the agreement I managed to find out are as follows: Fujimuras follow our orders, as presented by the seal with which they’re bond to the Head of Etous. Said head of Etous can order anything but fighting, unless it will be fight in self-defense. Songs cannot be requested to carry out destructive intent.’

He smiles.

‘But I can still request Mamoru to Compose and play them for me, which I enjoy pretty much. I consider it a rent pay as well.’

Kensuke and Ryota stare at him, before snorting in laughter.

‘Only you, Kou,’ Kensuke says through his chuckles, ‘could think of something as ridiculous as Song payment for living.’

‘Is it really ridiculous though? You’ve heard it, they’re definitely worth their price. Aesodius agrees.’ Kouki returns. Ryota huffs.

‘If your Spirit knows his, his judgement would be biased in Mamoru’s favor, though.’ he says. ‘But I agree, they’re nice.’

‘Nice, says the guy who listened with his jaw hanging.’ teases Kensuke, and Ryota smiles dangerously at him.

‘Speak for yourself, Rooster.’

‘I’m Roc, thank you very much, Lizard.’

‘At least get the correct biological Kingdom, or are you incapable of that as well?’

‘Ryo. Ken.’ Kouki sighs. ‘You’re spooking Mamoru.’

It was true, the vampire stared at them with wide eyes.

‘You’re... not on good terms?’

‘As if I could be with a brain’s bird.’

‘As if split-tongue guy could be a good company.’

They look at each other and smirk.

‘But I guess we can tolerate each other.’

Kouki sighs.

‘In general, families with specified Spirit types usually form their friendships based on those types.’ he explains to Mamoru. ‘Earth types with earth types, air types with air types, then mammals with mammals, and so on. Because Etou domain had this many different types, our retainer families are more varied than that.’

He smiles.

‘Ken’s Bird and Ryo’s Serpent types should not mingle well, but because both of them are very closely connected to me, we practically grew up together.’

‘It’s not perfect, but I guess it could be worse.’ agrees Ryota. ‘Kensuke family hates my guts, but my family also cannot stand his sight. They still cannot utter a word, because Kouki made us his retainers simultaneously, actively pulling us out of the debate, because first retainers are supposed to work with everyone in the name of Etous.’

‘And these two are very good at it.’ Kouki adds to the explanation, making Kensuke beam and Ryota smile. Mamoru heehs, impressed.

‘And that’s also why, you don’t have to worry about anybody in this room trying to exploit your Compositions. Even if we’re your Singers.’ Kouki finishes with a smile, looking straight into Mamoru’s eyes. ‘Our family has been in Support for years, specifically because we prefer saving lives to taking them.’

Mamoru looks at him for a moment, before looking down.

‘I know.’ he answers softly, ‘That’s why I’m here.’

‘And that returns us to the starting point of _what_ you actually are.’ Ryota speaks up, eyes glinting. Kensuke chuckles.

‘You really hate unfinished mysteries.’

Ryota huffs. Kouki chuckles.

‘I’m curious as well, but Ryo, no interrogation before dinner, okay. I’m almost finished.’

‘That means I can ask after dinner, huh.’ Kensuke just shakes his head with a laugh at his counterpart.

‘Then, we’ll set the table.’ he says, jumping to his feet, both him and Ryota basically feeling at home in Kouki’s apartament.

‘Don’t let Mamoru touch anything that can break, though.’ master of the house warns, and vampire stutters.

‘Kou-kun!’

*

After dinner and interrogation (Ryota insist it was simple questioning, but Mamoru is definitely leaning towards the term Kensuke used), they sit down in the living room with snacks, Mamoru returning to the keyboard, looking around the room and from time to time testing this or that melody he’d see with all of his Singers in the room. Hunters would definitely be content with just staying quiet, but unfortunately, their situation didn’t allow for that.

‘Any troubles with returning after the mission?’ Kouki asks, and Ryota and Kensuke exchange glances.

‘Not with the normal teachers, but those belonging to the board looked really displeased.’

Kouki nods slowly. While the agreement was made back when he and his retainers were born, the one that accepted them to Sun Academy and all of its’ levels with the special condition of releasing them in case of Etou-issued mission, that agreement was made with previous headmaster. Current one respected the agreement made by his predecessor, but was very averse to the students taking outside missions, treating them like a danger to his own status. It was one of the reasons they, by all means an Elite-level students, were stuck in normal course.

‘We’ll send them letter of thanks.’ Kouki decides. Ryota and Ken look as if he’s gone mad.

‘Even though they did nothing?’

‘Because they did nothing.’ Kouki smiles. ‘They could delay our dispatch, and although this time Kaiten has dealt with danger before we came, it doesn’t have to be the case next time. It’s a small gesture, but it should pacify them, and let us answer as quickly as possible to any emergency from there onwards. Especially since it was third time within two months.’

‘Increasing frequency, huh...’ Ryota muses. ‘At this point I hope they will hurry and decide on new Support Units just to relieve us a bit.’

‘Nah, it will be only one Unit, apparently.’ Ken replies, before turning to Kou. ‘I got the most likely candidates to it, heard about any of them?’

Kouki scans the short list of names quickly.

‘Three of them have family in the boards. No one has light element or a Soul Spirit.’ he replies, then points to two names. ‘I haven’t heard good things about them, though. I hope it’s not those people the board considers.’

‘Seriously though.’ Ryota falls on the backrest of the sofa with a huff. ‘Do they think Field measures the skill by the political power, or something? If they won’t choose based on skill, they basically send people to their deaths.’

‘Or to rapid disbandment, if they survive their first fiasco.’ Kensuke consciously points out. Kouki hums.

‘There’s still chance they will use reserve list.’

‘Yeah, and Mamoru will play something bad.’ Ken says, prompting a „huh” from said vampire. He waves his hand at Composer. ‘Don’t mind me, I like everything you play.’

‘But you just said-’

‘He meant to say its’ unlikely.’ Ryota fills in. ‘Reserve list is the list of candidates from regular courses- like ours - who declare their readiness to join Field Unit. In the history of Academy though, they chose somebody from it once, and that was a person with connections to the Headmaster of that time.’

‘Are you on that list?’ Mamoru asks curiously.

‘The very top of it.’ Kensuke grins. ‘We requested to be included as soon as we’ve noticed we’re being pushed to the side.'

Mamoru hums, then takes his hands off the keys.

‘Why is it important? I mean, aren’t you already on the Field?’ he asks, hands in his lap, and eyes looking at them curiously. Kensuke flops against sofa’s backrest next to Ryota, while Kouki pours fourth cup of tea and offers it to the vampire.

‘True, but only in the Etou region. It’s big, so we still get to help on a big terrain, but being assigned to an unrelated Unit would further spread our reach, as they get to help everywhere humanity can reach.’ Kensuke explains, then points at Kouki. ‘Which is in everybody’s interest, since Kou is basically a light Elemental.’

‘Ken, that’s simplifying things too much.’ Kouki gently scolds, before elaborating. ‘Common knowledge is that only vampires can awake as elementals, but some High families have high affinities with certain element due to their history.’

He remembers the last council with heirs and smiles.

‘For example, there’s a clan of hunters named Okui, who had a vampire fire elemental marry into the family few generations ago. Ever since, all of their heirs have strong affinity with fire, to the point you might as well consider them elementals.’

‘And Kou-kun?’

‘Ah.’ he raises his hand and lets the ball of light form on his palm. At first, Mamoru squints, but then opens his eyes wide, light mesmerizing him. Kouki looks at him with slight confusion- aside of other light affiliates and light Elementals, vampires disliked his element. Not hated it per se, but. Sun spell, the most destructive weapon against vampires, was based upon light, and that relation has made this race’s relationship with brightest element slightly strained.

Which apparently didn’t concern Mamoru, and Kouki smiles. He has an inkling it has to do with both Mamoru’s own specific outlook on life and his Soul Spirit.

‘My light comes from both my bloodline and Aesodius.’ he explains. ‘All of the heads of Etou are Legendaries, you see, and almost all of those have relation to light. My mother is a vessel for Legendary Unicorn, and last person to host Aesodius was also an Etou. That makes my affinity with light as close to that of an elemental without being one as possible.’

He closes his hand and lets the sphere disperse into thousand tiny sparks.

‘Speaking of which, we never tested your affinity.’

‘I have one?’ Mamoru looks sincerly surprised, and Kensuke snickers.

‘Even if you didn’t, your Soul Spirit does. Apparently that’s the condition to becoming one in the first place, since even normals are associated with this or that element.’ Ryota explains. Noticing Mamoru’s look, he huffs. ‘It’s nothing scary, and with Kouki having hold of part of your power, we might even check it right here.’

‘Right.’ Mamoru and Kouki chorus, as if both of them forgot Kouki, in fact, does control part of Mamoru’s powers.

Heir of Etous turn to his temporary (or was he? he was starting to doubt separating from his clueless Composer was a good idea) flatmate, and gives instructions.

‘Reach out your hand like I just did, and then close your eyes.’ Mamoru obeys, and Kouki smiles. ‘Focus on your palm and that space where you go when seeing your Soul Spirit. Try to connect them with a thin thread, and then let the power seep through it onto your hand.’

‘Is that how you always visualize it?’ Kensuke asks with open curiosity. Kouki nods, observing as Mamoru frowns, focusing.

‘I know it’s not the best way for all elements, but it’s the safest one, especially since we don’t know- ah.’

He cuts off, for on Mamoru’s hand a small ball the size of a big chestnut appeared. At first, it seemed to be completely dark, with nothing inside, but the longer Kouki looked at it, the more sparks of colour he could notice.

‘Darkness.’ Ryota and Kensuke verdict as one, and Mamoru snaps his eyes open, looking down at the small ball fearfully.

‘It’s bad?’

‘Not necessarily.’ carefully says Ryota. ‘The strongest human hunter on Field has darkness and thunder as his affinities. But then, why you feel so comfortable with- Kou?’

‘It’s not darkness.’ Kouki says with conviction, his hand landing on Mamoru’s fingers. ‘Look.’

If possible, the ball darkened even more.

‘What-’ Ryota looks intrigued. Kensuke explains to flustered Mamoru.

‘Darkness naturally weakens in presence of light. Hajime-san, whom Ryo mentioned, managed to conquer that by mixing darkness with thunder, element related to light, but...’

‘That’s not the case here.’ Ryota says. Kouki nods, taking his hand away from Mamoru's and vampire automatically closes his hand, making the sphere disappear.

‘The only explanation I have is that Mamoru is yet another element, related to both light and darkness, a shadow.’ he says slowly in contemplation. Mamoru repeats.

‘A Shadow? That sounds bad?’

Kouki shakes his head, and small smile appears on his face.

‘Ironically, it has a very cute legend regarding its’ creation. Apparently, it was born from the strong wish of Light and Dark to be able to embrace and support each other, when they will no longer need to fight against each other. In that aspect, it’s the element of unity.’

Mamoru blinks.

‘That’s actually... nice...’ he looks frantically around the room. Ryota and Kensuke look confused as Kouki reaches under the coffee table to pull out a thick notebook.

‘Here, Mamoru.’ he says, offering it to the vampire, who takes it with look as if Kouki offered him a polished diamond. He opens it on a blank page and reaches for pencil at his side.

‘Sometimes, things will prompt him into this Composing frenzy.’ Kouki explains, warm fondness in his eyes. Kensuke and Ryota exchange look; considering what they got to know about the vampire, they probably should conclude their mission of ensuring Kouki’s safety finished.

‘Alright then. We’re off to search for clues regarding Mamoru’s Spirit.’ Ryota says, before turning to Ken. ‘Don’t lose.’

‘As if I would!’ his counterpart replies, challenging glint in his eye as he grins back at Ryota. Kouki just sighs.

‘You really have to make everything into competition?’

‘No.’ they chorus.

‘But like that-’ starts Kensuke.

‘-is more thrilling.’ ends Ryota, and they smirk at each other. Kouki smiles weakly, before walking with them to the door. In a way, it was charming, how much they enjoyed each other’s presence pressuring them at their back. Then, there was the fact that they never, ever let their little rivalry interrupt their cooperation.

And if that was their definition of fun? All of them deserved a bit of entertainment in this world, and, judging from the keyboard sounds behind his back, Kouki will also have some this evening, so, no reason to deny it to his retainers.

‘I see. Then, I’ll see you tomorrow?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Ariel is going to get its' update this weekend/at the start of Monday jpn time, as promised!


	3. Rudder Qiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Etou's family council and Kouki getting yet another devoted follower (but that was bound to happen)!  
> It's a bit of preparatory chapter, but. I needed it out for next chapter's set up...

When few days later, Ryota and Kensuke make it to their regular meeting spot, Kouki isn’t waiting for them. Instead, golden fox sits there, its’ fluffy tail curled elegantly around its’ legs, and Ryota and Kensuke exchange glances.

Kouki couldn’t make it, so he formed a spirit double, which could only mean-

‘Hello, Kou. You won’t be at school today?’ Ryota greets, as both of them kneel in front of the fox. Who bobs its’ head.

 _„I’m sorry, but father called an urgent meeting.”_ It sends without opening its’ jaws, and Kensuke and Ryota nod. They were Kouki’s retainers for as long as they could remember, and family matters were almost always the only thing able to pull Kouki away from school or other obligations.

‘Could it have something to do with... the mister we met yesterday?’

The fox stands up and starts walking in the direction of their school, and Ryota and Kensuke automatically take it between themselves as they would with Kouki.

 _„Probable. The situation on the Field is shaky right now. Even with one nest secure, three others keep releasing groups of Marionettes we aren’t able to catch before they attack outer shelters. To make matters worse, Puppetmasters, which we thought extinct, or at least under control, are yet again slipping in and causing problems. We know they get lured by the Composers’ powers, if Mamoru’s village is anything to go by. It’s not impossible father will want to hear about Mamoru’s status in relation to that._ ”

Meaning, whether they can use him or not. Both Kensuke and Ryota keep their faces as neutral as possible, when Ryota asks.

‘And what are you going to tell him?’

 _„The same thing you’ve heard before, Ryo. That Mamoru’s Songs are beautiful. And that they’re not weapons.”_ fox swishes its’ tail. _„And that life preservation is our priority.”_

‘He might agree to use them for that reason, though.’ Kensuke points out, and fox bobs his head uncertainly.

_„He might, he might not. He’s already bound to us; I don’t want to force Mamoru to do even more against his will.”_

‘Understandable. Since he’s a herbivore, you probably feel protective of him.’ says Ryota, and fox moves its’ ears.

_„You’ve found something?”_

‘Not much, but yeah.’ here, Ryota smirks at Kensuke, who scowls at him.

‘This isn’t over.’ bird user warns, and Ryota nods.

‘It isn’t.’ he agrees, ‘Since I found mentions only. Leads, if you will. But, I’m getting a headstart on you.’

Kensuke grumbles, unable to deny it. Kouki chuckles, which through his spirit double sounds like an actual fox’s barking.

_„I hope I can get back in time for afternoon periods, so if you’re fine with waiting until then? We can also check out the announcement board for the new Unit.”_

‘Right, it’s today, isn’t it?’ Kensuke muses, as the building of their school appears in sight. Ryota mumbles displeased.

‘A lot of people have told me we’re likely candidates, but at this point, I have to wonder if it isn’t wishful thinking.’ he says a bit louder, and fox and other teen sigh in agreement.

_„Whichever it is, it would be unbefitting of students of the Sun Academy not to want to know the results.”_

‘I guess...’

‘We’ll wait for you, Kou, then we can check them together.’ Kensuke decides, addressing the fox, before turning to Ryota. ‘You okay with that?’

Ryota shrugs.

‘Better get everything over in one go.’ he agrees, and the fox nods. Then, its’ tail swishes and splits into two.

_„Just in case, you two, I’ll get you enough power to unlock to fifth level. I hope it will be unneeded, though. See you later.”_

With that, the fox splits into two small beads of gold energy, and Kensuke and Ryota reach out simultaneously, bracelets made of the thin leather string catching the beads into miniature silver bells attached to them.

They sigh. Warmth of light energy always made them feel stronger than usual, but it was nothing compared to warm comfort the presence of all three of them together created.

‘Try not to kill anybody annoying you?’ Kensuke turns to Ryota, who snorts.

‘Try not to make a fool out of yourself.’ he returns, small smile in place. Kensuke returns with a grin, and they separate to get to their respective classrooms.

*

After he cuts off his connection with the spirit double, Kouki sighs.

He was on the way to the main estate of Etous, just on the outskirts of the western district of the shelter. His father has send a car for him, making the spirit double the only way for him to communicate with Ryota and Kensuke without worrying them too much.

‘Young Master, is everything alright? Your retainers didn’t cause trouble?’ asks his chauffeur, and Kouki stifles a snort. His decision to name bird and snake Soul Spirit Users as his first retainers still baffled most of the direct servants of the household. Then again, they were also baffled by his decision to test himself by living alone, so no surprises there. Besides, the question was spoken out of care.

‘It’s okay, they know when they can afford being competitive. And lack of my presence won’t change that.’

‘I see. I’m sorry for doubting them.’

‘You don’t know them like I do.’ he says, accepting apology, but also warning the man not to underestimate his friends. ‘How much have we got left?’

‘Around five minutes, Young Master.’ chauffeur returns respectfully.

The ride afterwards is silent, and soon, Kouki leaves the car and gets greeted by the butlers at the door.

‘Sorry, but I’d like to get to the meeting as soon as possible.’ he turns down their offers for refreshments down as gently as possible. They don’t seem to be too offended, and thankfully, he’s quickly allowed to get into his father’s study. The room is empty when he enters, so he sits down in the armchair and waits, letting his senses spread, checking out his surroundings, embracing the atmosphere room with furniture from dark wood and walls covered with bookshelves has.

‘Kouki.’ calls out a voice from the door just few moments later, and teen raises, not surprised in the least.

‘Father.’

He lets older Etou hug him briefly, before they sit down. His father seems to have some more wrinkles on his face than the last time he’s seen him.

‘I presume you already suspect why I’ve called for you.’ his father says in the prolonging silence. ‘Therefore, I’ll get straight to the point - how’s the last Fujimura?’

‘He’s fine. Confused, but fine.’ Kouki risks a wry smile. ‘It’s better than the first time uprooting happened to him. Contrary to the Fujimura massacre, this time people he lived with are alive.’

Etou senior seriously nods his head.

‘And his Songs?’

‘They’re incredible.’ Kouki lets it slip before he gets a hold on himself. ‘They give you the sense of adventure, of travel to the yet unknown worlds... they’re powerful.’

He reluctantly adds the last part, fully aware it was exactly what his father wanted to hear.

‘I see.’ older man leans against the armchair, and measures Kouki with a calm, but not unfriendly smile. ‘There’s more to them that you feel strongly about, don’t you?’

‘I...We realized who his Singers are.’

That catches his father off-guard.

‘Singers? Not Singer?’

Kouki stills his head mid-nod.

‘You knew I would be one?’ his father looks sheepish.

‘Not me. You know I’m not talented in music. All of those skills you have after your mother.’ he hesitates. ‘And it was her who sensed you will have Song, not a phrase, during your birth. It was a fair guess it’d be connected with the last Fujimura Composer. Our names, Kouki.’

He adds, noticing Kouki’s confused look. Younger Etou blinks, then ahs.

‘Could it be the seal of Wisterias he wears...’

Etou senior nods.

‘It was co-created with his grandfather. It protects him from outside detection, and simultaneously binds to you, the next head.’ he puts his hands together in a pyramid in front of himself. ‘And if my prediction is correct, his Song is another way in which he, you and your retainers are connected.’

‘How did you figure this out?’

‘I can’t imagine you showing him to any other people.’ his father smiles. ‘And since you’ve mentioned Singers in conversation with me, it means you already know who they are and that their ideals won’t obscure yours. I can only think of few such people. Kensuke and Ryota were at the top of that list.’

‘...it’s them.’ Kouki confirms. ‘But I don’t think we should use it.’

His father inclines his head, but doesn’t interrupt him.

‘I... Mamoru feels very strongly about the oath of life Fujimuras put in place before war. He doesn’t want to become weapons’ Composer. In all honesty, neither do I.’ Kouki slowly says. ‘However, I also realize the current state of things cannot last. Okui-san’s return made for a nice surprise, but didn’t really change the Field situation; if our predictions are true, with western nest out of commission, other three nests will double in power to break through, or, what worse, focus on one point and flood us. To prevent that, or at least manage to counter attack, we lack power, both Battle and Support, and the one we have is too dedicated to protection of one selected terrain.’

‘That’s a good analysis.’ his father praises, before focusing once more. ‘But we cannot afford to spare currently dispatched Units in the Etou domain, not until somebody from outside won’t clean up the mess that endangers our region constantly. What do you want to do?’

‘I want to talk to Mamoru. Ask if he would lend us his power, to spare lives, and relieve those who weren’t allowed to die properly. Then, if the selections at school go the way I predict they would, I will ask Ryo and Ken to come with me.’

‘Not before?’ Etou senior quirks his eyebrow. Kouki shakes his head.

‘They’re too loyal. Until I know there’s not a shadow of chance left for either of us, I won’t ask of them to give up upon their individual paths.’

‘I understand, although I might have played it differently.’ his father says slowly. ‘What next?’

Kouki hesitates. This news, Mamoru brought to him after his morning walk, so he still hasn’t got time to confirm them; then again, if what Tsubasa-san has said during his reappearance, it was plausible...

‘There’s a rumor travelling around the town, about how Tsukino organization will look for Field Support Units, to compliment their current Special ones and the Battle ones that are yet to be announced. I want to try and create an Unit with Ryo and Ken, with Mamoru’s Songs as our secret weapon, that will have a wider range of movement than the one strictly attached to our name.’

‘Basing your future on a rumor is not a wise thing.’ his father warns, and Kouki stiffens, letting his head lower slightly. He was aware it was a weak point of his plan. His father then smiles. ‘Good thing is, I also had a chance to catch this rumor, and, different to you, already managed to investigate it.’

He pulls a leaflet out from the drawer in the tiny table next to his armchair, then offers it to Kouki. The front had the reason for the very rumor they talked about- a call for recruitment for potential Field candidates wanting to work under Tsukino. Younger Etou turns to the back of the leaflet and sees columns of even writing, depicting details of Tsukino Organization and Units working under them, information definitely not present on other copies of the paper, meaning, Etou domain forces have already did the information gathering.

‘I already checked it, so you’re free to take it.’ his father says. ‘For now, I’m pleased with what you propose; check the Tsukino out, and if you’re going to try and go though with your plan, let me know.’

Upon noticing his son’s face, he adds quickly:

‘I’m not going to influence recruitment process, I know you can pass it on your own power. I’m planning on relieving you of some of your heir duties, though, so that you can focus on it for the time being,’

Kouki blinks.

‘You would do that?’

‘Our territories safety would also benefit from you getting into unrelated Unit.’ his father chuckles. ‘As I’ve said, we cannot spare the forces we already have defending our territory, but. Technically speaking, neither you nor your retainers are regular part of those forces. That means, I won’t have to stop the efforts inside of the domain, while simultaneously letting outside of it gain in stability, hopefully.’

He smiles fondly at his son.

‘I’m glad you proposed it, Kouki. It’s a good plan for all parties involved.’

‘Is it really...’ Kouki muses quietly.

‘Hm?’

‘Mamoru doesn’t want his Songs to become weapons.’ Kouki explains. ‘Even if we turn them against Puppetmasters and Marionettes, as the Support, we will still bring them to the Field. It’s still going against his wishes.’

He hesitates.

‘On the other hand, I know Ken and Ryo are strong, and my elemental affinity makes me a needed asset to the Field, but I wonder if this is enough without the Songs... especially since I now know how Singing things Composed for my sake feels like. I’m not sure I can draw full potential of the universal Song anymore.’

‘He finished your Song?’ his father asks with interest, and Kouki nods, small smile on his face.

‘He even split it into four voices already.’ he admits, memory of the melody making him smile wistfully. ‘It made me understand why he doesn’t want Songs to be perceived as weapons- they didn’t feel like one.’

‘Then maybe it shouldn’t be considered one.’ his father answers. ‘There are Songs meant to protect as well, and those meant to purify first and foremost. Fujimuras were most known for the last one.’

‘Purify, huh?’ Kouki says, looking down at his hand.

Light was known as purifying element, but in their world, most people focused on its’ destructive aspect, the one that made it the most efficient weapon against Black Despair and monsters bringing it to life. Aesodius’ form, the giant dragon, also made people think Kouki was specializing in that offensive part of their element... and the only person who knew truth at first glance was Mamoru. Kouki smiles.

‘I will ask him.’ he decides. ‘I don’t want to order him against his family’s oath, but purification and protection... we can do that.’

‘Good.’ his father smiles. ‘Now, while you’re still in full heir mode, I want you to look at this...’

*

He ends up drinking tea with his mother before returning to school, where Ryota and Kensuke are already waiting for him at the gates. Without any prompt, all of them take off in the direction of the announcement board.

The names Kensuke typed out few days ago are hanging there, proudly announcing to the world the Academy choose to create a two-man Unit.

None of the names belong to the Etou domain. Kouki sighs softly, part in relief, part in exasperation.

Really, could the board open their eyes finally. The chosen duo were relatives of the board, and while not unskilled, definitely weren’t at the top of their year, and yet...

‘It’s too bad you decided to skip on the morning periods.’ there’s deceivingly sweet voice behind them, and they turn as one, Kensuke and Ryota switching into battle-ready mode, even though it’s visible only to Kouki.

‘Tsukai-sensei.’ Kouki greets politely the chief of the Board and current headmaster’s right-hand. Who nods back at him, before looking at the results behind his shoulder.

‘Board considered your candidature, you know...’

‘Is that so.’ Kouki pretends to believe him.

‘...too bad you weren’t there to support the chance given to you with your presence.’

Kouki is aware of the attention they get and the tension in both Ryota and Kensuke’s shoulders. As his retainers, any slander directed at him was triggering to both Spirit Users. For just those two reasons, he needs to cut this farce short.

‘Too bad, indeed.’ he agrees with the teacher. ‘But thanks to that I’ve met you, which is actually a good thing.’

The teacher’s smirk is replaced with caution.

‘Me?’

‘Indeed, sir.’ Kouki would like to make it in a bit more private place, but he guesses the news of his action would spread across the school anyway. ‘I’d like to request my name removed from the reserve list.’

‘Oh?’ Tsukai quirks his eyebrow. ‘Could it be you’ve finally decided-’

‘I’d like to request the same thing, sensei.’ Ryota interrupts the teacher, but before the man is able to turn properly to him, Kensuke cheerfully adds:

‘Me too! You can do it, right, sensei?’

‘Ken, Ryo...’ Kouki starts but Ryota turns unimpressed eyes upon him.

‘There’s no way you’d stop on your way because of something like that.’

‘And we’re your retainers, so obviously, we gotta go with you!’ Kensuke simply adds with a grin. ‘Alright, now, let’s go before break ends, we gotta update you and get an update ourselves.’

As his retainers pull him between themselves, Kouki risks a look behind himself. Tsukai still has a purely dumbfounded look, and Kouki muses, has the man really thought an he would stop just because one of his ways were closed to him?

*

‘That about sums up what we’ve agreed upon with father.’ Kouki says, sitting between Ryota and Kensuke on the shaded bench in the courtyard.

His retainers nod their heads.

‘So, I guess our next move is dependent on Mamoru?’ Kensuke asks. ‘Either go for the audition with his Songs or go for it hoping having your light affinity in the team will be enough...’

Kouki nods slowly.

‘I really hope he decides to help us, though...’

‘He will.’ Ryota says decisively. Kouki measures him with a look, and serpent user raises his hand. ‘Not because I convince him, Kou.’

‘”Convince” he says.’ Kensuke mutters, and Ryota glares. Ken hides behind Kouki, and his friend sighs.

‘I mean it.’ he reaches into his bag. Pulling a sheet of paper out and offering it to Kouki, he says, ‘The lead I’ve found suggests it.’

Kouki takes the note from him. Ryota copied a passage from one of the bestiaries his family was working on, as the title and the page number at the top of it suggested. Kouki reads his friend’s neat handwriting out.

‘ _The Golden Dragon’s scales shine with the sunlight, granting all the greenery the power to withstand the harshest climate, and make its’ friends antlers always hidden in full bloom..._ Ryo, is that-’

‘ _The Chronicles of Immortal_.’ Ryota nods. ‘Since you’ve told me your Soul Spirit seems to know Mamoru’s one, I decided to look around descriptions of Aesodius. Turns out, almost all of them mention „a friend”.’

Kouki looks at the page. Ryota jotted down three more passages from different works, and all of them mentioned something: folded wings that rarely flew, dark coat that helped to hide in dragon’s shadow... a Song for the friend.

‘Friend, friend, friend...’ Kensuke scans the text over his shoulder. ‘Think it’s some kind of code meaning Mamoru’s spirit?’

‘Or its’ most recognizable trait.’ Ryota says. ‘The fact that I couldn’t find descriptions separate from the Aesodius’ ones suggests we do not really know much about it, besides the fact it shows up whenever Kouki’s Soul Spirit does.’

‘A friend, huh...’ Kouki hums thoughtfully. ‘Maybe it’s another name.’

Kensuke perks up.

‘Trait name?’

‘Yeah.’ Kouki nods. ‘Aesodius is called Mystery Aurora, right? So maybe this one is called a Friend of... something?’

‘Ah. Kou.’ Kensuke suddenly says, previous cheer absent from his tone. Upon following his line of sight, Kouki notices groups of students looking in their direction, whispering. He sighs.

‘That was quick.’ he folds the note from Ryota. ‘We probably shouldn’t continue this talk here anyway. Mamoru also deserves to know what he is, so... wanna come over?’

‘We can?!’ energy is back in Kensuke’s voice, and Kouki and Ryota smile.

‘Yeah you can. Is quiche for dinner fine with you?’ heir of Etous asks.

*

‘A friend, huh...’ Mamoru crosses his arms and hums thoughtfully. ‘Kou-kun, the other name you mentioned for your Soul Spirit...’

‘Mystery Aurora.’ Kouki repeats. ‘Older texts mention most Legendaries by their traits, and since Aesodius is hard to notice properly because of light, despite his size and power, he was named like that.’

Mamoru is quiet for a moment, before surprising them while exclaiming.

‘Arcana. Aurora... hmmm. Amica? Ah, but that’s female. Amicus...? Amicus...’ he looks around the room. Kouki blinks, but before he’s able to reach for it, Kensuke is already pulling the notebook out and offering it to the vampire. Ryota finds the pencil and pushes it towards the vampire.

‘It’s a bit like a puppy looking for its’ toy.’ remarks Ryota as a form of explanation. ‘It’s surprisingly easy to read what he needs.’

‘I see?’ Kouki is confused, but a part of him grows fond. His retainers grew wary of strangers so that he didn’t have to. The fact they already accepted Mamoru only confirmed his initial suspicion that they would work well together.

The question was, would they want to work in the first place... Kouki still searched for the best way to phrase his request to Mamoru - on one hand, he doesn’t want to push the vampire, on the other, he actually kind of does. He wants to bring those Songs onto Field, to heal and save those who can be saved and to give peace to those who cannot...

‘Kou-kun?’ Mamoru looks at him, pencil frozen mid-scribble. ‘Is something wrong?’

Now or never, it seemed.

Kouki nods slowly, and, feeling his conviction, Ken and Ryota move to flank his sides in mute support.

Mamoru listens to their story about the Academy selection, about Kouki’s talk with his father and finally, to Kouki’s earnest plea to join him. He might be blushing by the end of it, but it seemed Kouki, eyes shining and hopeful, didn’t notice what his stare made with vampire.

Mamoru shifts in his seat, looks down. Then, he sighs.

‘So, that’s what it was about...’ he murmurs, before flipping few pages of the notebook back, staring at them, then writing something down and tearing them out.

Offering them to Kouki, he says.

‘I... didn’t think, but felt that something like that might happen, I think. Your Song sounded like that for few days now after all... so, there. Look at this.’

Kouki takes the papers.

Rows upon rows of even bars, punctuated by an occasional cross out, not in the notes, but in the lyrics underneath the score, greet his eyes, as if waiting for him to pay attention to them since a long time ago. He gets a weird feeling of recognizing the melody even though he sees notes for the first time, his respect for Mamoru’s privacy preventing him from seeing most compositions before vampire feels comfortable to share with him.

‘That is...’ Ryota, looking above his shoulder, starts.

‘...new Song?’ Kensuke fills in, looking on from Kouki’s other side. ‘But... it feels familiar...’

‘Because it’s ours.’ Kouki realizes, noticing something else. The bars were actually four melodies, running parallel to each other, harmonized, yet distinctive. ‘Song for the four voices... Mamoru, does it mean...?’

‘The title is Rudder Qiana.’ Mamoru looks at his hands. ‘I want to write music, not weapons, but... it’s undeniable music has power, but that doesn’t make it good or bad from the start, right? It’s how we use it that can be good or bad.’

‘That’s right.’ Kouki agrees slowly.

‘I don’t know if I can... if I’m strong enough to use it for good only.’ Mamoru says, now looking at the sheet in Kouki’s hand. ‘But, it would be unfair to keep the Songs away from you just because I’m weak, so. Rudder Qiana. Those are the words that hide the weakness.’

He looks straight into Kouki’s eyes.

‘If they can become your power, then... that’s the least I can do in return for saving me, right?’

‘I...’ Kouki is at loss for words. Was Mamoru even aware of how much he endured in his life? How strong he really was, to keep going, keep smiling? And then, to keep sharing the tunes he had inside of himself with the world... and yet, here they were, vampire calling himself weak...

‘If you’re weak, we’re going to train you.’ decides Ryota calmly. Kensuke nods, as Mamoru blinks.

‘Right! And in return, you can teach us more about Songs and their world!’

‘Like that, you will not have to hide the weakness, and there will be less chances for your Songs to be used against your will, right?’ Ryota says, before turning to Kouki. ‘Ne, Kou? If he’s with us, he’ll be safe, right? And the Songs will be out, reaching out to the world, like they should be.’

Kouki slowly nods. Then, he smiles.

‘That’s true. Instead of one becoming power of the other, let’s become each other’s power, together. Will that be okay? Mamoru?’

‘I... can be with you?’ Mamoru asks disbelievingly. ‘After all that happened?’

‘Obviously.’ Ryota huffs. ‘You live with Kouki for how long already? Think we would allow it, if it wasn’t okay?’

‘But I’m-’

‘Unlucky?’ Kensuke interrupts the vampire smoothly. ‘Because of the massacre and the attack?’

‘Wait a moment, Ken-’

‘Isn’t that the proof you’re actually lucky though?’ Kensuke speaks over Kouki. ‘I mean, we know for a fact Puppetmasters target Composers, so you surviving while being... the way you are, shouldn’t that actually mean you’re the lucky guy?’

‘”The way I am”, Ken-kun that’s mean!’ Mamoru whines, and Ryota chuckles softly.

‘Ken has a point, you know.’ he says. ‘If you won’t be useful for anything else, we could always employ you as our lucky charm.’

He looks down at the Song Mamoru offered to Kouki.

‘Your Songs look like they definitely would be lucky ones.’

‘I... don’t know what to say to this?’ Mamoru looks mildly baffled. ‘I feel like I’m being complimented and slandered at once? And that’s right after Kou-kun has said...’

He drifts off, before mumbling „said he needs me”, blush evident, and Kouki can’t help it, he smiles.

‘I meant it, you know. Your Songs are four voice compositions, right? That means, I can’t have you just do it because you feel obliged. I need _you_.’ he stresses, and Mamoru turns bright red. Kensuke and Ryota snort.

‘Here we go, next one fell under the spell of the Etou Prince.’

‘I mean, do you blame me?!’ Mamoru whines again, while Kouki looks confused between his retainers and vampire in front of him. Ryota and Kensuke exchange glances.

‘Not in the least.’ they chorus. Kouki tilts his head, before unsuredly asking.

‘Can I take it as a yes? Because our quiche should be ready any moment.’

Mamoru whines into his hands.

*

It was a yes, definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out timelines, all hail Lucretia lol.  
> This chapter originally was supposed to also include next one's confrontation, but... Mamoru's gay panic (ok, Kou panic, more specifically) took much more space than I expected and plot of next installment also grew a bit over my expectations... plus it fits with Ariel's fourth chapter pretty well as well... so yeah. Fourth chapter is in progress.  
> Anyway, last two chapters are more or less written, I just need to stitch them together with the rest, and, obviously, write Soara's final two chapters, so that we're not going asynchronic again, lol.


	4. Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles of Growth songs are Soooo good...  
> Anyway, enjoy Kouki snapping (and not realizing he did), and Growth entering the Field!  
> If you're reading both Ariel and this, I recommend starting with reading 4th chapter of Ariel, since it starts slightly earlier than this chapter, timeline wise, and it will make more sense in parts the two depict the same scene, only from two different perspectives. Obviously, nothing bad will happen if you don't!

They have a chance to test their compatibility even before taking the audition.

Kouki is sitting in class when the siren resounds through the shelter, and both students and teacher jerk their heads up.

What was going on-

 _„It’s the Foe, Light Child.”_ speaks a voice deep from within him, and Kouki almost trips. His Spirit power was attentive, and the slightest bit anxious when he added. _„Be careful.”_

Kouki nods, before reaching for Kensuke and Ryota.

_„Ken, Ryo”_

_„We’re alright, Kou.”_ sends Ryota, Kensuke following soon after.

 _„Right, moving on to the assembly site.”_ bird user then adds. _„Ah! I see principal talking with someone. Will try to catch what’s going on.”_

 _„Please do.”_ Kouki asks, before he feels a gentle touch to his shoulder, and smiles gratefully at his neighbor, who nods, before joining the stream of students, rushing to the assembly site, from where they will decide whether they should move deeper into shelter, or stay put. He wonders what has made shelter official disturb the rhythm of the shelter, and how that thing could make even his Soul Spirit take interest in the outside... he freezes for a second.

Last time Aesodius spoke to him, he told him about a dear friend, that turned out to be Mamoru, the Composer. Could it be the Foe was...

 _„It’s them, Light Child.”_ confirms the ancient dragon, and Kouki feels a knot twisting his insides, before his mind jumps into higher gear, planning ahead his and his followers next actions.

It takes few moments, but upon entering assembly site, Ryota and Kensuke join him almost instantly.

‘Kou, this is bad.’ Kensuke starts, tone hushed. Kouki looks at him alerted. ‘It’s Marionettes, but they’re strange. Their actions are too coordinated.’

‘Could it be Puppetmaster is with them?’ Kouki asks, and his retainers freeze.

‘How did you-’

‘Aesodius senses „A Foe”.’ Kouki puts a hand to his chest. ‘If Mamoru is „A friend”, that name can only belong to those hating what Mamoru makes. Which means, Puppetmasters.’

Kensuke slowly nods.

‘They don’t know how many of them there are.’ bird user continues his report. ‘But judging by the amount of the Field Marionettes cover, there are at least two.’

‘And region?’ Kouki asks tensely. At this point whatever answer he was going to receive it was going to be bad, and his retainers knew it, for Ken hesitated, before finally saying:

‘At the verge of sector three of Etou domain. They have no idea how they went past patrols. Most probably they came from eastern nest.’

Kouki inhales sharply. Sectors one to three were those put the closest to the borders of the Tokyo shelter. To think a power as big as two Puppetmasters managed to slip this close to the spine of the Shelter network... he fists his hands.

‘Then? What are the counteractions?’

Ryota is the one who answers him this time.

‘There are two unassociated Units deployed and engaging already, apparently, but they called for reinforcements. A fresh Unit from nearby school is going to be deployed soon.’ he hesitates. ‘People whisper about Tsukino adding three cents, but all of their Special Units are either in recovery or deployed elsewhere.’

Kouki nods slowly, flash of gold entering his mind. Was it Aesodius, or a memory of someone else...?

‘What about Support?’

Both his retainers keep silent, and Kouki focuses on them.

‘No way...’

‘It’s outside any associated region just yet.’ quietly answers Ryota, anger evident but toned down.

‘And there’s no available Support Unit outside of associates.’ Kensuke adds, frustration much more obvious than in his counterpart. ‘Our Academy’s top is discussing releasing the newly formed team, but you know how long they take with decisions.’

‘That’s not nice way to address work of your teachers, Yaegashi-kun.’ there’s a voice behind them, but Kouki has been aware of the man it belonged to for a while now. He turns to him.

‘Tsukai-san.’

‘If you’re their lord, you should keep your retainers under control, Etou-kun.’ the man chides. ‘That’s why we cannot have you on the Field-’

‘Then we will get there with different methods. I won’t order my retainers to lie to me about the situation.’ Kouki returns easily, and the smirks is wiped from the man’s face. Before he can retort, Kouki continues, in the surprising silence that now surrounds them, as the pupils realize the struggle for power going on among them. ‘I would like to request you respect the agreement made with previous headmaster and my family, sir.’

‘The issue doesn’t affect your territory-’ starts the man, but Kouki shakes his head. He hated using his position like that, and loved his life as simple student (or, as simple as he could get), but.

If nothing was done about the current situation, not only his present life would be in danger. He feels Aesodius quiet approval as he says.

‘I would like you to leave deciding whether it affects Etou’s domain or not to an actual Etou.’ man opens his mouth again, but nothing comes out of it. ‘Thank you.’

Kouki raises his voice.

‘Irisu-san.’

‘Here, Etou.’ calls black-haired third year girl with eyes changed into sharp slits. Cat clan’s heir, nimble on their feet.

‘Risumi-san. Ichimi-kun.’

‘Yes, Etou.’

‘Here, Etou-senpai!’

Minor Soul Spirit Users, all belonging to his domain, all dependant on him as the heir to their main family, and all willing to protect what belongs to them.

‘I need you to inform our Storehouses of dispatch of four, and border patrols of the incoming danger.’ he starts. ‘Ryota, give Ichimi-kun coordinates onto the school that dispatches their Unit, we won’t waste time setting up other tunnel, only use theirs. Share other locations between yourselves, Irisu-san, Risumi-san.’

‘Understood.’ they call back. Kouki smiles softly as the first year hesitantly comes up to Ryota to receive details of his mission. Then he turns to Kensuke, reaching into his pocket.

‘Ken, I need you to release first level.’ he says, pulling out keys to his apartament. ‘You know who I want you to bring.’

‘So the dispatched four is like that, after all.’ Kensuke says, hands reaching for the keys. Then, he tugs at his uniform’s shirt. ‘Ah, damn, no spaces in it.’

Before anybody can process what he meant by that, he takes his shirt off, and as soon as his back is revealed, a set of brown wings explode from it, growing directly from his shoulder blades. ‘I’ll borrow your shirt at your place, Kou.’

‘No problem, just hurry.’ Kouki responds, and Ken squats down before jumping and taking off, ignoring shocked gasps.

‘Kou.’

‘Ryo.’ he turns to his other retainer, still ignoring murmurs surrounding them. ‘I need you to release first as well. Make sure you send message to both my father and mother, about our dispatch, and about the front line situation. If father knows about it, he will be already in operation center, though.’

He hesitates, before making up his mind.

‘Pass on that we’re defending our territory from outside as I promised.’

‘Dispatch, situation, defense of territory. Got it.’ Ryota repeats, before taking off in the direction of the gates, breathing into his hands as if they were cold. Kouki knew that three breathes in, two snakes will take shape inside those palms, and then will take off in the direction of his family estate, each carrying the precious info only his family members will be able to understand.

‘How-’ there’s a voice behind him, Tsukai waking up from his stunned state with sheer fury. ‘How dare you ignore your teacher!’

‘I’m not ignoring them, sir.’ Kouki turns back to the man, and feels sudden glee, as Aesodius catches on to what he is going to say next. ‘By all means, I’m still a casual course’s student.’

And casual course is never taught by the board members.

There’s multiple snorts from around them, and the man in front of him stares in mute fury. Kouki lets him, mostly because he's already busy with mapping out the terrain they will possibly land upon their dispatch.

Just when he is about to turn and head in the same direction Ryota did, there’s a new voice:

‘But until recently you were the top of the reserve list.’ Tsukai stiffens. Kouki turns to the new people entering the stage (empty space around him and Tsukai got created naturally, most students trying to avoid getting inbetween them). Current headmaster Hirari is assisted by grey-haired man with a wrinkled face and piercing eyes, that Kouki instantly recognizes as previous headmaster. ‘Although I do find it baffling why you’re not in the elite in the first place.’

‘Circumstances, sir.’ Kouki answers, muting Aesodius’ snort in his head. His dragon has been more vocal about outside today than he has been for past year...

‘Circumstances, indeed.’ shortly agrees previous headmaster, side-eyeing his successor. ‘But no matter; it means you did want to take to Field as part of the unrelated Unit. I admit it would be abrupt change, but I’m sure ZIX could use another member, one they eventually take to the Field, possibly during this case.’

Kouki wants to say he’s interested, he really does; previous headmaster spoke out of care for both school’s power and reputation, and considering the fact that agreements he made carried whole Sun Academy up until this point, it proved he was a fine strategist that wouldn’t waste Kouki’s Field potential. But...

‘”Eventually” might end up being too late for us, headmaster. I’m sorry.’ he refuses, and feels Aesodius settle down, pleased. ‘Besides, I cannot abandon those I share a Song with.’

‘I see, that’s a pity.’ former headmaster makes a disappointed face. Current headmaster and principal’s right-hand look offended. ‘I shouldn’t stop you then, I presume.’

‘Thank you. I’m going.’ Kouki bows shortly to the man, before turning on his heel and marching to where he felt Ryota wait for him.

Snake user was looking at him impatiently, unaware of what transpired after his exit, but when Kouki just nods, Ryota goes along, taking the lead.

‘I’ve already informed Ken, he will meet with us at the spot.’ he says shortly, and Kouki hums appreciatively.

‘Sorry to keep you waiting.’

‘Did you at least chewed Tsukai out?’

‘I what?’

‘Nevermind, you probably did.’ Ryota sighs, but this sighs makes Kouki just all that more sure he’s made the right decision.

‘Let’s hurry, Ryo. I want to check on that Unit we’re going with.’

*

When they arrive to the school, a casual building having none of the luxurious exterior of the Sun Academy, the field in front of it is already full of students. Most of them seem to only watch, though, a first time this close to the Glyph Tunnel, technology reserved mostly for the Field and Backstage operatives. Kouki notices his messenger, backing away once their eyes meet, making space for him and Ryota. Then, his eyes swipe quickly over the students standing much closer to the Tunnel than the others, all equipped with simple uniforms suitable for the first mission. But, something felt weirdly off... they felt like they were...

‘They’re more prepared than newbies normally are.’ comments Ryota quietly, and Kouki nods. Whether it was the air around them, or some inner power, it was unusual to have this for your first time...

‘Etou-san. We’ve been informed of the situation.’ two men approach them and while in one, Kouki instantly recognizes Tunnel operator, he can only assume the other is the headmaster of the school. Ryota briefed him on the fact the man was a dhampire, and that was what Aesodius also picked from his aura, so it would fit.

‘Sorry for asking you to adjust us.’

‘No, we should thank you for offering your Support.’ dhampire returns easily. ‘Our students are new to the Field, and I honestly wished they would gain their first experiences in a... less dramatic fashion?’

‘I believe all of us wished for lack of such situation.’ Kouki agrees, before turning to the operator. ‘Can you update us? We’ve caught only whispers while on the way here.’

More specifically, Ryota did, gathering specks of infor from the vibrations of earth and translating it to Kouki.

‘Certainly. The Field reports as of latest noted existence of three Puppetmasters, all leading independent group of Marionettes. At the time of sending the alert, first Puppetmaster has fallen, but its’ Marionettes were included in the remaining two forces, and Kamaitachi One was forced to withdraw due to heavy infection rate of its’ members. Kamaitachi Two and Three were trying to slow down their march while avoiding possible changing.’ Here, the operator hesitates. ‘Okui-sama has just passed with his partner and two vampires belonging to the Takamura clan.’

‘Okui?’ Ryota asks surprised. Kouki blinks.

‘Was he already in a condition to return to the Field?’ he questions. ‘Just few weeks ago, he’s been practically covered in bandages...’

‘If it was dependant on me, I’d say no.’ operative says, and headmaster of the school nods in agreement. ‘However, they had a seal of approval of the Tsukino Organization-’

He stops as Kouki inhales sharply.

‘I see now.’ he says. ‘His new project.’

Which meant Mamoru wouldn’t be the only Composer on the Field, and theirs weren’t the only Song. Which, now that he thought about it, could work in their favor...

‘Etou-san?’

‘Ah, I’m sorry, please continue.’ Kouki shakes out of his musings. ‘We’re still waiting for two members before we’ll be able to dispatch.’

‘Then, I will continue.’ headmaster of the school decides. ‘My students received an order to keep away from Okui’s force, as they will use a wide area of effect techniques, I presume it applies to you as well. If you wish, we can make it so that your Unit’s safety becomes my student's priority, we have enough fighters to split their duties-’

‘Thank you, but it won’t be necessary.’ Kouki interrupts the man. ‘I’m going to take my retainers with me, and we will get most of the limits off before moving through the Tunnel. That way, we will be completely capable of self-defense, or flight if the need comes- we’re fighting at the verge of our territories, after all.’

‘I see, that’s wise.’ dhampire nods, then looks behind them. ‘Could that be-’

‘Kou!’ Kensuke’s voice resounds, and they all turn. Bird Spirit User waves his hand, his other grasping tightly at a cuff of the sleeve of Mamoru, who looks slightly uncomfortable, and mostly confused. Kouki’s heart swells with protectiveness and doubt.

Should he really bring him to the Field?

 _„No, but if he’s with you, he’ll be safe. We’ll protect them.”_ Aesodius speaks up and Kouki smiles slightly. His Soul Spirit was right.

‘Indeed. All of our members are now ready, it seems.’ dryly notes Ryota, but Kouki notices Serpent user exchanging glances with Kensuke. All of them spared just a moment at the warehouses, and now wore jackets suitable for the field, green and white matching to the subtle shine of a gold wisteria crest on their arms. Kouki was suddenly glad for Ryota thinking about ordering uniform for Mamoru before he even had a chance to ask his retainer for that.

‘We will go after your Unit. No need to look after us, we’ll be okay in any circumstance. Four Soul Spirit Users, all level Mythic and higher, one vampire.’ Kouki turns and informs dhampire and the operator. The latter frowns, but then nods.

‘It’s been a while since we transported such mass of condensed energy.’ he remarks, and Kouki catches on to what he implies.

‘If you can, focus Tunnel on me.’ he suggests. ‘I won’t have problem with supporting it from the inside.’

‘Understood.’ the man salutes shortly. ‘We’ll be ready for you in two minutes, Etou-san. We’ll start with the Battle Unit.’

‘Please do. Even if Okui is on the Field, they will appreciate reinforcements.’ Kouki says, as Kensuke moves to his side, Mamoru in tow.

Dragon vessel turns to his team.

‘You’ve all been briefed, right?’ he asks, looking mostly at Mamoru. When vampire nods, Kouki continues, ‘It’s a special situation. The first time Marionettes has come this close to the shelter in years, maybe decades. But, to us, it only means we need to keep the casualties to minimum, that’s our priority.’

He hesitates.

‘We’re bending rules to go there.’ he says slowly. ‘But I promise none of you will get the backlash-’

‘Kou, please.’ Ryota interrupts him. Kensuke adds with a grin.

‘We know all that. And we trust you. Right?’ he adds last part in the direction where Mamoru stood. Vampire shifted and looked Kouki straight into eyes.

‘Probably more than I do myself, sometimes.’ he admits softly, and Kouki feels smile pulling at corners of his lips.

‘Then, there’s only one more thing left to do, before we’ll be ready to go.’ he says, reaching his hands out, and touching Ryota and Kensuke’s necks, feeling their pulses under his fingertips. ‘Sakuraba Ryota, Yaegashi Kensuke. Unleash eight level under Etou Kouki.’

He doesn’t wait to see the slight changes in his retainers, instead turning to Mamoru.

‘We’ll need your guidance in Songs, Mamoru. Will that be okay?’

‘I’ll... do whatever I can.’ Mamoru responds, nervously twisting his hands, and Kouki smiles.

‘I didn’t wish for anything else.’ he says, raising his hand to Mamoru's right cheek. Vampire goes very still, if not for the rapid brightening of his face, but Kouki’s sight is focused on something else, a small lock on the vampire, to which only he and his family had the key.

He would protect Mamoru, so that meant he could take the seal that protected him until now off, at least for this mission.

The incantation is rather easy.

_„To fulfill the promise, release all of it towards the wide sky. Reborn.”_

The sign of wisterias flashes in purple, then brightens to gold, only to seep away from Mamoru’s cheek onto back of Kouki’s hand.

‘K-Kou-kun?’

‘I’ve released most of the blockades.’ he explains shortly, taking his hand away. ‘You should be able to see everything clearer now.’

Mamoru looks around. His eyes focus on the Unit entering the tunnel just now, then trace back to the crowd of students, as if following an invisible thread. He then tilts his head. Kouki follows his line of sight, but aside of the group of students of mixed races (which definitely is surprising, but that was the type of school they were at), he sees nothing worth attention - at least not before leaving for the Field.

‘Mamoru? Is something the matter?’ he asks, and vampire shakes out of his reverie.

‘Ah, no, it’s nothing, just, the Unit that just left sure had good support in their fellow students~’ Mamoru says, a bit too quickly, but with a smile that convinces Kouki it’s not that far off the truth. He smiles.

‘You can see that?’

‘Yeah, I mean, most of it is in people’s sounds, after all~’

Yeah, definitely not lying, that spark is there only when talking music. Kouki nods.

‘And if you’re finished spacing out, we should go protect those sounds now.’ Ryota’s dry voice speaks up from behind them, Kensuke chuckling sheepishly. Both other Soul Spirit Users had their Spirits’ physical traits out and adjusted to their clothes already, and so, Kouki nods.

‘Let’s go.’ he takes the front, with Ryota and Kensuke just half a step behind him, covering his flanks, and Mamoru having perfect sight of his confident back. Vampire blinks, as streams of the Song surround him from all sides.

‘Ah.’

‘Mamoru?’ Kensuke asks, but vampire doesn’t break their formation and answers with a smile.

‘Let us go singing as far as we go, the road will be less tedious.’ he chuckles. ‘It’s an old saying by a human, but our clan loved it.’

‘I like it, too.’ Kouki says, as they approach the tunnel.

‘It’s fitting for you.’ agrees Ryota.

‘And perhaps we should make it fitting for us too!’ Kensuke adds, and Kouki chuckles, even as the Tunnel’s energy encloses around them.

‘I know I’m looking forward to Singing Mamoru’s Songs.’ he admits. Mamoru shakes his head, even if others can’t see it.

‘It’s not mine. It’s Ours.’

*

They land on a terrace on the mountainside, and Kouki instantly localizes their battlefield.

‘It’s the very border of region three.’ he points at the mountain they have behind their back, and the road leading through it just to their right. ‘Once they pass the Moon mountain, they’d be on their way for outer shelter of Haruo village.’

‘Well, we cannot have that!’ Ryota hisses - Haruo was under protection of earth clan of canine Spirit Users, but that only meant, they fell under his jurisdiction rather than Kensuke’s in the chain of information that went to Kouki.

‘And it doesn’t seem like we will.’ Kensuke answers his counterpart, pointing in the direction of the road. The brown, grey and black mass of fur rarely interspersed with specks of white was jumping over thin barrier of fire flowers, and charging into what Kouki could now see was a mass of mangled bodies that constituted Marionettes' forces, an otherwordly howl tearing from their throats. In a matter of seconds, the black mass of bodies was pushed just a little bit away from the mountainside, and into perfect field seen clearly from their vantage point.

‘The border guards got permission to release Spirit forms.’ Kouki sighs with authentic relief. It meant his father was supporting his decision to go out of bounds before passing audition. ‘With that, we got yet another force on our side. Ken...’

‘Be right back.’ his retainer opens his wings before falling from their perch. He doesn’t gain altitude like he did in their scouting mission, instead keeping it steadily just few metres above the ground, taking the sight of battlefield in.

From what he could see, it was split into three main battles, three separate forces digging into mass of darkness that were Marionettes and-

Kensuke makes a sharp dive as inhumane hand reaches out for him, trying to grab his wings, missing by milimeters.

Okay, so he’s found the first Puppetmaster, the other-

The screech so high it was inhumane attacks his ears from the right as he’s regaining his altitude (just barely out of reach for the inhumane hand, much to Puppetmaster's frustration, he hoped) and straightening his course, but it’s softened by the undercurrent of... something wild, and hot, and incredibly awesome. Kensuke turns in that direction, then stops in the air for just a moment, before he needs to dodge the wall of fire, conjured by what he can describe only as upbeat tempo and melody that’s just as hot as the flames are. He looks down and sees Haruo forces rushing to get away from the fire, the same way some Marionettes do, while others... turn in the direction the sound comes from.

Well, he probably found the second Puppetmaster, but only after another Composer did. Which was not a bad news.

Seconds later, Kensuke lands heavily back on the terrace.

‘I guess you’ve seen the fire?’ he asks between deep gulps of air. Rest of his Unit nods. ‘Well, it’s not Elemental's doing. Or, at least, not only Elemental's.’

‘It’s a Song.’ Mamoru says, and Kensuke side-eyes him.

‘You can feel it from this far away?’ he asks, and vampire nods.

‘It’s an old power. Composed for years, and its’ Composer is clearly excited to have met the voices he created it for.’ he smiles. ‘I know that feeling.’

‘I’m glad for you and your fellow Composer, however...’ Ryota’s eyes are attentively scanning the situation beneath their perch, ‘I’d like to know what’s going on, and what we should do to help. I can feel abundance of Despair just above the ground even from this afar.’

‘Right.’ Kensuke straightens. ‘Presuming the fire is where the second Puppetmaster is, the first one is on eleven o’clock, some three hundred meters from there, surrounded by the Marionettes. The Unit that school send, as well as the remaining Kamaitachis are holding it in place, but they cannot seem to keep it under control, or keep its’ Marionettes from slipping past them. Haruo’s reinforcements help with that, but-’

‘They’re not trained in fighting against Puppetmasters.’ finishes Kouki quietly. ‘Because we thought they never would have to fight it.’

‘It’s not your fault, Kou.’ Kensuke rapidly says, feeling the direction his lord’s thoughts are going in. ‘Nobody could predict they would move this quickly.’

‘I should have.’ quietly says Kouki. A quiet cough interrupts them.

‘Can I presume all of the wolves we’ve seen are from Haruo?’ Mamoru asks, and they all nod. Vampire grins. ‘So I was right, I’m glad.’

‘Right?’ Ryota asks, but Kouki blinks, memory of sharp tones invading his brain.

‘That Song? You would use it, Mamoru?’ he asks, hopefully. Vampire blushes.

‘I mean, it’s not directly offensive... and with Kou-kun as the Singer it will have cleansing properties anyway.’ he explains. Then looks down at the battlefield and shudders. ‘And if it lets us cut this short, I’m all for it.’

‘Puppetmaster will go after you and not Kouki, though.’ Kensuke consciously notes. ‘We will deal with physical offense, but we don’t know if they don’t put you under some mental attack as well.’

‘It’s okay.’ Mamoru straightens his shoulders. ‘I have your Songs. I’ll be fine. Probably.’

Ryota and Kensuke snort, and even Kouki smiles a little.

‘That’s the least confident reassurance I’ve heard in months.’ Ryota says, but his voice lacks sharp edge to it. ‘You’ll do fine, Mamoru.’

‘Y-yes, sir!’ vampire then blinks. ‘But, it’s actually, „we”’ll do fine.’

‘That’s correct.’ Kouki smiles, then his expression becomes serious. ‘So let us do our best and return home with everyone.’

‘Yes, sir!’

Kouki smiles at Mamoru.

‘We’re counting on you.’

And Composers sees, not a battlefield, but a highland forest at night, a hoard of wolves and hunters, those preyed upon becoming the preying, the circle of life and death those singing to the moon are living daily. Hunting and being hunted, in a way living stronger because of a constant shadow of death. Their life becomes a melody, stronger than the silence of death, and Mamoru reaches out and grasps that power, channels it, lets the story become the Song, and influence the tale spreading on battlefield in front of them.

The Song unravels, with a whistle and guitar patiently setting the tempo and melody line, setting up the stage for their voices. Ryota and Kensuke embrace the roles, painting the feelings of night hunters and human hunters with their voices as easily as they embrace their opposite positions by Kouki’s side. Then Mamoru adds his three cents and lets Kouki finish up the intro, reaching higher than any of them did, before making their voices explode in harmony.

The screech that answers them is not humane, and has every intention of muting them out, but it’s not possible, not with the ancient dragon standing out proudly at their front, the boy hosting it embracing the power of Song and ancient light, and withstanding the two forces, pushing back against silence the way wolves push against their wounds.

The wolves beneath them hear their Song, for their howl is melodious, feeding their pace, their chorus, as the Soul Spirit Users charge once again, and energy of light invigorates members of Kamaitachi, making them grip at their weapons even stronger, shake off the threads of Black Despair, now unable to threaten them with invisible cloth of the Song in place. Mamoru feels the hatred, the fury of the monster that destroys the Songs, but even stronger, he feels heartbeats of his Singers, and the conviction of the heroes, the wolves, to bite in, hold and not let go of life at any cost.

That, he can support wholeheartedly.

It’s just three minutes, three minutes in which he- no, _they_ tell the story of the wolves willing to live at any cost, but it’s enough. Marionettes froze, unable to shake off the charm of Composer’s Song, Song they didn’t have, and only those closest to Puppetmaster, forced by his will, still moved, sluggishly, towards them, only to be ripped apart by this or that wolf’s jaw.

He breathes out, but even in that state, the scent of battlefield, of blood and sweat and death attacks his nostrils, and he has the sudden urge to break free, run away, hide.

‘Mamoru.’ There are hands on his shoulders, and eyes, still blue but with the undertones of gold, staring into his. ‘Rada Kiana.’

_Words that hide the weakness, let you forget._

Mamoru nods shakily, noticing two sets of eyes staring at him from behind Kouki’s back, Ryota’s changed into serpent-like slits, and Kensuke’s slightly rounded out, much more bird-like. They were carnivores, all of them, but none of them posed any danger, all showing concern...

‘Next.’ Kouki orders quietly, and Mamoru knows they all will follow, even if he knows they're much more tired than Kouki is.

Because that’s what followers do.

It’s different from Marionettes, being pushed out by the Puppetmaster to become its’ limbs, its’ tools. Kouki pulled people along, to the greater heights he himself was made for, and in a way, Mamoru realizes that’s what makes Ryota and Kensuke so devoted, and at the same time, so protective. Because seeing greater heights means Kouki doesn’t see when people want to get there only to push others down, and even if he does, he decides not to react, even if it might hurt him. But once the hurt is what threatens his friends...

Mamoru lets this understanding flow through himself as he paints the picture, the view Rada Kiana needed to be the most effective. It won’t hurt anybody, no. Instead, it will protect, purify, and-

The Puppetmaster screeches, suddenly moving past the Marionettes, the wolves and hunters trying to stop it, and aims all of it limbs at them. Ryota lowers his center of gravity, Kensuke half-opens his wings, muscles tensing, waiting for the order.

‘ _Don’t you dare touch them._ ’ it’s Kouki’s voice, but painted with something old, ancient even, and suddenly, Mamoru sees dragon wings, barely a mirage, but still so bright, on his leader’s back, and simultaneously, feels gentle tug from inside himself.

„ _But- you hate the battlefield?_ ”

„ _But I love my friend._ ” answers soft voice of the Spirit within himself, a whisper of adoration and love easily speaking through the voice that doesn’t even really have a sound. „ _I can stand it, if it’s for them. It’s the same for you, isn’t it, child of Night?_ ”

Mamoru looks at the boy not even half his age, at the hands now reaching out, grasping at the bow seemingly made from the light, at the back still so dependably put in front of himself.

„ _You’re right, Amicus.”_

 _„You got it right, child of Night.”_ his spirit praises, merging their powers together.

Kouki pulls at light bowstring. Mamoru reaches into his Soul Core, and draws from the shadow, feeds it to the hope standing in front of him, lets Kouki gain power from his presence, the way he promised he will.

*

Somewhere to their side, a blond hunter looks up as under his feet, a collapsed Puppetmaster slowly gets consumed by the fire burning with four differently colored energies.

‘Tsubasa, are you alright?’

He turns to his comrade, jumping off of the corpse.

‘Yeah, Darling’s Song has done most of the job, anyway.’

‘And this glyph?’

‘Oh this?’ Tsubasa touches the small, bird-like sign between his collarbones. ‘It’s nothing. It sometimes shows up for no reason at all. _Spread your wings!_ it says. I even got my name from it, you know?’

His companion, a pink-haired vampire, chuckles.

‘Suits you. Shall we get rid of the rest of the Marionettes?’

*

The first tones of the Song resound as if they were echo of the bowstring released from the hold of its’ archer, and Puppetmaster’s shriek gets cut mid-sound. Mamoru doesn’t hear it, he hears the Song, meaning to purify the menace, the Despair the abomination left behind.

Ryota, Kensuke and Kouki let him drag them back into it, back into the world of light, clouds and wings, of the travel that allows to hide and eventually overcome the weakness, but only once you reach the one this Song was meant for... Rudder Qiana.

They collapse when they finish, at least three of them. Kouki looks down at them, gratitude mixed with guilt, as he kneels between Ryota and Kensuke, both trying to catch their breaths.

‘Thank you. I’m sorry you had to bear it.’ he says quietly. Mamoru looks at him from his place at the back of the terrace, dizzy with a sense of wholeness he hasn’t experienced since the time his and Kouki’s eyes met for the first time.

‘Don’t... Don’t screw with us, Kou.’ Kensuke regains his breath first, but Ryota isn’t that far behind.

‘We chose to follow you ourselves.’ he adds to his counterpart’s protest. ‘And Song is Mamoru’s doing, so.’

‘I’m sorry, but... I’m not really sorry?’ Mamoru says, and Serpent user chuckles tiredly, as he throws hair away from his face.

‘I would kick you if you felt sorry for that.’ he says, and there’s a twinkle in his eye. ‘Those are great Songs.’

‘Agreed.’ Kensuke adds. ‘Though I’d say Singers aren’t half bad, either!’

Ryota chuckles.

‘Maybe.’ he looks at Kouki, then behind him, at the battlefield, where people and wolves were finishing off the confused Marionettes. ‘But it will be good if we hide the Composer. I see Haruo forces selecting a representative to meet us.’

‘Right.’ Kouki wakes up from his stupor -or was it stupor? Mamoru has an unsettling feeling their Leader was still feeling pretty guilty over their state- and turns to the vampire. ‘Mamoru, I’m sorry, but... the seal...’

‘It’s okay, Kou-kun! It doesn’t hurt or anything, and besides, I had it on for most of my life.’ he reassures the youth in front of himself. ‘I might feel a bit naked without it, even!’

He supposes he does a decent job of controlling his blush, this time, when Kouki’s hand gently caresses his cheek, transferring the seal back onto him.

He hopes he does. His heart definitely refuses to agree to beat calmly though, and that is saying something, since he is a vampire, and his heartbeat ought to be so slow people were likely to mistake it for no heartbeat at all. Although that wasn’t time for analyzing vampire biology, was it? Also, Kou-kun, you’re close!

‘...are you okay? Mamoru?’ Etou’s heir asks worriedly, and Mamoru frantically nods his head.

‘Just spaced out a bit, sorry!’

‘Good to know somebody is acting like his normal self.’ Kensuke grins, then turns to where Kouki was slowly standing up, preparing to meet with the giant white wolf, slowly climbing towards their terrace. ‘Think Haruo will let us use their Glyph Tunnel for a way back? I don’t think we should distract Tunnel operators from returning other Units safely.’

‘Agreed, but only after I check if there’s nothing I can do to help, okay?’ their leader asks, and all of them oh.

‘Right. You’re light Elemental.’

‘Again, Ken. That’s simplifying too much.’ but, Kouki smiles, and Kensuke and Ryota exchange glances.

It seemed their first independent deployment was a success.

With something like that, they could now confidently look forward to the Tsukino Audition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, that's a wrap for now!  
> I need to make a read-through for the scenes I have written before, and write a beginning for them (yes, I have middle and finale of the last two chapters more or less written already lol), and then work a bit on Ariel, and then we will have all three backstories finished and will be able to move to the mixed story (I'm already terrified of tagging it, lol). Then at some point, we need to get a story titled Because you are, if you know what I mean ;)  
> (also, weekend is dedicated to twins, and I already feel it was a mistake to finish their birthday piece before the deadline, lol. I want to write more for them now, even though I should not. I won't have time, since my sis is having her bd the day before twins... oh well, sleep is for the weak, I guess)


	5. Re:born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Together with Ariel's finale!  
> I had a bit of trouble deciding what to post first, because Ariel and this one mention the same events and tbh, it would be the best if I could post first half of the Ariel's last chapter, then first half of this one, then second half of Ariel and then rest of MnK, but that would make an unnecessary mess of both reading experience (especially for those reading only one of the two stories) and chapter orders, so.  
> I still recommend reading Ariel's 6th chapter before this one, for those reading both stories!  
> Enjoy Growth's side to the auditions and yet another SolidS cameo!

Before the audition, there’s screening, made through the countless amount of interviews and minor tests. They make Kouki realize something once again; while Ryota and Kensuke get their result firmly in the middle-to-upper side of the scale, and even Mamoru gets a passable score, his results are given back to him with a baffled expression, that gets explained once it turns out his scores are well above the charts’ borders.

It makes him feel uneasy.

For as long as he remembered, he’s had Ryota and Kensuke by his side, learning with him, training with him, laughing with him. If he learned to cook, Ryota learned to brew tea and Kensuke learned different types of table decorating. If he started elemental affinity training, Ryo and Ken would get checked for theirs. If he was proclaimed a vessel for Legendary, Ryo and Ken would soon get their Mythic stamp. They were equals, more than a retainers and their lord would ever be.

Yet, his power is so much bigger than theirs, and even though neither of them seem to mind, Kouki still feels sense of upset. He’s not going to waste their energy on reassuring him because of something as silly as that, but he can’t get this out of his head, when they finally pass the pretests, and are directed to the building where first stage audition's tests would take place, together with some twenty to twenty five other groups.

He catches with a corner of his eye a small redhead stealing glances at Mamoru, and Mamoru doing the same to the boy, but since neither seem to try and approach the other, he lets it go. The other redhead’s group also seem to become aware of something, for they hide him between themselves. Kouki registers a familiar face, a hunter he’s met on a support missions, maybe? working with three other vampires, and maybe in normal circumstances he would become interested in the other group, but right now... right now he had his own team to take care of. Carefully, so as not to overwhelm them like before, on their independent deployment, but also strong enough to pass the tests presented to them.

At first, it’s not too hard (although the erasure of outer enchantments did give him a scare, at least until they didn’t explain, and he didn’t confirm that the Etou Seal was still firmly on Mamoru). Because of Mamoru’s upbringing, their number one priority is ensuring vampire’s safety during the tests, and all of his focus is directed to keeping at least one other member of Growth next to their Composer. It helps that Mamoru has natural vampire reflexes that let him keep up with changing guardians for most part, and they did drill into him some basics of the affinity training, so when the worst came to worst, he still could shield himself properly.

His scores in the power test are highest out of all participants, and while he didn’t expect anything else, not after screening tests, it’s still hard to brush the sense of unease away and smile at his teammates. He manages, though.

With that, one stage is over, and they pass, along with that redhead’s group. Kouki becomes more aware of them, noticing how they had two members of High families, one a heir and one the second son, but that doesn’t concern him. It’s the way they all seem to flock to the shortest boy, and how he seems to return all the attention they give him; it reminds him of Mamoru.

‘Hmm?’ vampire looks from above his midnight snack and tea (his circadian rhythm practically didn’t exist, especially not when new Song idea invaded his head). ‘Oh, that’s probably because he’s a Composer, too.’

Kouki blinks.

They were sitting in Mamoru’s room, few days before second stage of the audition, which was also rumored to be connected with third one, to make maximum use of the time to test both the abilities and endurance of the candidates. Considering that, they both should be sleeping, gathering their energy, but, well. Songs rarely waited.

‘He’s a what.’

‘A Composer.’ Mamoru smiles. ‘Remember that school Unit that went with us to the Field?’

Vampire shudders at the memory of the massacre, but when Kouki makes a concerned noise in the back of his throat, he shakes his head and smiles at human in front of him.

‘I’m fine, I’m fine~ Anyway, you’ve noticed they were more prepared than beginners should be, right? That’s because they had a Song wrapped around them. It was that boy’s doing.’

‘I thought only vampires could be Composers.’

‘Only vampire Composers live in this age.’ Mamoru slowly agrees. ‘But... I think it’s because this talent is really rare, and we live longer than you. It’s possible human Composers just didn’t get to live long enough to meet their Singers and finalize their Songs, before.’

He smiles.

‘And this one seems to have done that. His music is also fun to listen to, even with the seal on- ah, sorry, Kou-kun.’

‘Why are you apologizing?’ Kouki blinks at him. Mamoru shifts.

‘Because lately, whenever I mention the seal, you look... sad?’

‘I do?’ Kouki is sincerely surprised. While it was true he felt uncomfortable, being reminded about his complete control over their Composer like that, he was sure he’s been hiding it well. He was trained to keep poker face, after all?

‘Maybe sad... is not a good word.’ Mamoru hums. ‘But, Kou-kun’s sounds become much more muted, and that’s not really something I like to hear as your Composer. Your sounds are as beautiful as Kou-kun is! Er...’

‘Thank you, Mamoru.’ Kouki cannot help a small smile that tugs at the corner of his lips, seeing vampire rapidly change colors. ‘I...just don’t like being above others.’

‘Hmmm... even when that’s the position you need to protect them?’ Mamoru asks slowly. Kouki blinks. ‘You know, parents are above children, and they use that position to protect and guide them...I think.’

‘Mamoru...’

‘It’s okay, Kou-kun.’ Mamoru notices his expression and his voice softens even more, as if he was comforting a child. ‘It was a very, very long time ago. I’m fine.’

Kouki decides to look at his tea and say nothing; after all, what he, a teen who had it all, could say to this man, who’ve lost all of his family as a child?

There’s a long finger pushing his chin up, and his surprise makes Kouki let Mamoru raise his head. It was first time vampire really initiated any contact between them, preferring to keep respectful distance.

‘I’m serious.’ Composer says, sincere smile in place. ‘I’m here, eating Kou-kun’s delicious cooking, I can Compose Songs I knew since I was born to my heart's content, and save world while I am at it. Is there anything anybody else could want?’

That makes Kouki smile, and blush is back on Mamoru’s face.

‘So, you say my cooking is above the world-saving?’

‘At any time!’ Mamoru says without thinking, and Kouki chuckles softly.

‘Okay then, I get it.’ he looks at his cup again. ‘Even if I can’t return your family or your freedom to you, I can still make you eat delicious food, is what you want to say.’

‘Don’t make it sound so fickle! Kou-kun!’ Mamoru whines. ‘If you weren’t cooking I would starve, you know!’

That makes Kouki laugh a bit more, and mood to lighten considerably as they finish the tea in companionable silence. At the end of it, Mamoru helps Kouki to clean up, before quietly asking.

‘Kou-kun? Can I ask you something?’

‘What it is?’

‘What are the words you use when releasing the seal? Just the words.’ Mamoru says quickly. ‘I don’t want to know the way to release it, at this point I feel safer with it on, and you having the key to it; but, our talk made me realize, it’s possible the key is part of why I struggle with that one phrase.’ he points at the stand. Kouki noticed a mass of scribbles on the edges of the score laying there.

‘You think the incantation binding you is part of-’

‘Kou-kun.’ Mamoru interrupts him. ‘Once again, from my perspective the seal is what protects me more than binds me. You saw it yourself, right? How Puppetmasters instantly go for me.’

He shudders at the memory, and Kouki instinctively lets go of the tray to put a hand on vampire’s shoulder in mute support. Over time, they’ve learned that, just like any normal vampire, Mamoru has lower body temperature than human, and, contrary to a lot of vampires, actually enjoys touch of living people, Kouki’s in particular. Even now, vampire smiles at him in gratitude, and Kouki decides, why not? There was nothing to lose from the action, and apparently, a Song to gain. If the simple words can push Mamoru past his block, that also keeps him from getting proper rest...

‘To fulfill the promise, release all of it to the sky.’ he says, and vampire blinks, then blinks more, then his eyes glaze over and he reaches out for pen and paper. ‘Bullseye, huh?’

‘Yeah.’ Mamoru looks up from his notes to smile at him, but Kouki knows he practically doesn’t see anything but sound at this point. ‘Thanks Kou-kun. I love you!’

Yep. Definitely no longer aware of what he is spouting, but the almost childish confession makes Kouki blush and smile at the same time. The warmth Mamoru’s happiness spreads over people worked like that, he guessed.

‘ _You love him as well, Light Child._ ’

Kouki doesn’t answer his Soul Spirit beyond picking now empty plates and cups, and exiting Composer’s room with a quiet click of the door.

Maybe the ancient dragon was right, but it was not the time for figuring it out. He had dishes to clean, and then tentative plan of action to make, for the next level that was bound to be practical test on their behavior on the Field. Then, it will be a good time to check on Mamoru, probably passed out after finally finishing his newest masterpiece...

Kouki smiles.

Even if Aesodius was right, and that was love, he would be pretty content with it.

*

The room for second audition is just as big, if not bigger than the one used for the first one, even though the competitors are down to a half of their numbers.

And peculiar mixed group from the first tests are among them, and this time, Kouki is able to pay slightly more attention to them, at least until the man with dark grey hair, suit and glasses isn’t emerging from the entrance in front of them.

‘Nice to meet you, my name is Hazuki Fumihiko, and I’m the supervisor of the second stage of the audition.’ he introduces himself quickly. ‘A quick question, is everyone seeing this clock on the wall?’

He points to the giant screen just under a window- or, at least Kouki presumed it was a window, it stood out on the wall with different materials used for it, but he couldn’t see what was behind it- and gets a round of confirmations. ‘Good.’

On their eyes, the man pulled a small device, and clicked few buttons, and the clock changed its’ contents to show twenty minutes, and suddenly, hair on the back of Kouki’s neck stand up.

‘Kou-’ Ryota starts whispering, and he quickly hums, starting to pull off his gloves, just as Haizuki continues tapping on the device while simultaneously explaining.

‘Second stage is testing your Field reactions, your job is to keep all of your team conscious and within the range of this barrier.’

As if to answer him, thin sheet of semi-transparent white light appears more or less two metres away from the walls, surrounding them. Kouki suddenly realizes the space left for them is much too small for all teams to work separately, and that while the test probably was supposed to force them to cooperate, way too many of the teams had shown previous battle experience and competitiveness to realize that.

‘Mamoru, behind me.’ he whispers, and vampire looks at him, but quickly fulfills the order. ‘Ryo, we will need your secondary affinity.’

‘Baricade or spikes?’ Ryota asks casually as he and Kensuke also shift closer to Kouki.

‘Baricade.’

‘And now, for the situation.’ Haizuki stills his fingers for a second, looking at them with a wide smile, and Kouki catches sight of the fangs. ‘You were ambushed by the Marionettes, and separated from your Battle Unit-’

Kouki becomes aware of a soft „Nice prediction, Sou.” and risks looking to his right, where second mixed group takes defensive stances around their shortest human.

‘-and need to survive the twenty minutes it will take the reinforcements to arrive. Situation starts now!’

‘Fourth level, Ryo!’ Kouki calls in the same moment Haizuki taps the device for the last time, and the field is swarmed with... robots and drones? and simultaneously, various glyphs start shining on the ground, marking traps, explosives and multitude of other obstacles. Before they are able to reach them, Ryota takes a step forward and kneels on the floor, pressing his palms into ground. In answer, sand and dirt raise, reforming itself into a firm wall more or less to the half of human height, then finishing with rough spikes that reached Kouki-s eye-level. Then, Ryota jerks in surprise, and turns his head back, and Kouki becomes aware of presence at their back.

‘Sorry for interruption, we got pushed into you.’ calls the hunter, kneeling in the same position as Ryota on the other side, his barrier looking like an earth crescent reaching three-fourth of the human height, tips touching ends of Ryota’s barrier. ‘Will try not to disturb you more, so please bear with us!’

‘Your affinities?’ Kouki asks with a short nod, noticing the watchful eyes of Arihara family’s heir on himself.

‘All air, one ground and one fire as a second.’ he answers. ‘We shouldn’t get too much into your way.’

Kensuke sighs.

‘Except for me, again...’

‘Ken, second level.’ Kouki orders calmly. ‘You know it, but try not to get on their side. Ryo, brace yourself, I’m reinforcing.’

‘Got it.’ did he hear a note of surprise in Ryota’s voice? Granted, he rarely ever warned his retainers of his actions, but maybe that was his mistake until now. He places his hand on the lower part of the barrier just in front of Ryota and lets his power flow up inbetween the spikes, creating the plates of the sheer light. Soft ruffle informs him Ken used his order to release his wings, and seconds later, he has his retainer perched atop of their barrier.

‘Ken, not yet.’ he stops his retainer. ‘Go when you feel you know all about that drones.’

‘Got it.’

‘K-Kou-kun?’

‘Mamoru.’ Kouki spares a glance behind his shoulder. ‘You make sure you’re close to one of us, at all times.’

‘Okay...’

‘Ryo, can you figure out the current-’

‘There’s around seventeen marks on the ground with different effects, and at least three dozens of earth walking robots.’ Ryota pauses. ‘Three are heading this way.’

‘They have a small group of drones with themselves.’ Kensuke adds. ‘Looks like the demolition company is here. I will-’

‘Don’t.’ hisses Ryota. ‘There’s a glyph somewhere above the ground, I can feel its’ vibration but can’t pick its’ effects.’

‘So it’s probably set against airborne fighters. Directions?’ Kensuke scans the area, his wings spread on either side of him.

‘Twenty metres ahead of me.’

‘So, that demolition company’s position...’ Kensuke muses, before abruptly stopping. ‘Ryo, Kou, brace for the impact!’

He takes off before the beam of energy hit their side of the barrier, and simultaneously, Kouki can hear a grunt from behind himself.

‘Mamoru, what’s going on behind-’

‘We got into a crossfire.’ Mamoru’s voice sounds confused more than scared. ‘But, the sound... it disperses.’

‘Disperse...’ Kouki mutters, before abruptly jerking his head up. ‘Ken, dive!’

His retainer hears him, and dodges another wave of bright yellow energy exploding just above them, then falling down in icy arches... icy?

‘Nozomu, counter wave!’ there’s a call from behind them.

‘Aye, aye!’

‘Mamoru.’

‘The redheaded vampire gets on the barrier...’ Mamoru explains, as Kouki scans the battlefield in front of them. ‘He... he’s probably that fire affinity one.’

‘I see.’ Kouki looks to where Kensuke was trying to lose the drones sitting on his tail, reaching out super thin wires and pipes, trying to catch him. He was well out of earshot, but that wasn’t a problem for them.

‘Ken, watch out for heat wave from our direction.’ he says, and can see his retainer nodding even as he kicks off the drone that has managed to catch cuff of his trouser’s leg and turned off its’ engine, trying to drag Kensuke down. ‘Get back as soon as you can, we have to conserve energy.’

Kensuke interprets it as an order to get higher, so when a mass of hot air rushes out from behind Kouki’s position and clashes with ice, the resulting blow of air pushes him from below, resulting in him landing next to Kouki with barely any wing movement beyond closing them for the duration of the return dive. His breathing is deep but even. Kouki looks at the clock. Six minutes down, fourteen left.

‘How’s the situation outside, Ken?’

‘Not good. We’re the only groups who made base.’ Kensuke answers, side eyeing the team at their back. ‘Probability we’ll get both robots and other teams on our case is rather high.’

‘Any Killers?’ Ryota asks, referring to teams kicking others out instead of focusing on defense.

‘You didn’t watch me? I was target at least three times!’ Kensuke huffs.

‘Sorry, I was kind of busy being under constant attack over here.’ Ryota returns dryly, eyes scanning the barrier in front of him for any cracks. Kouki sighs. His retainers were bickering which meant they felt confident. It was a good sign, only he still had a bad feeling about something.

‘Mamoru, is the sound back to normal?’ he asks, trying to pinpoint the source of unease.

Much to his surprise, his Composer answers in negative.

‘It’s not, but now rather than dispersing, it’s... bending?’

‘Bending?’ chorus all three of them, but a voice other than Mamoru’s agrees with him.

‘As if air itself was filled with something to the point of pushing the sound away, right?’

Before Mamoru is able to turn to the short redhead who helped explaining his sensation, Kouki jerks suddenly, and catches at Mamoru’s hand.

‘Ken, Ryo, unleash fourth and mov-’

He doesn’t manage to finish his sentence, blueish light embracing them, and soon after, something attacking their barriers with an audible splash. Through tearing eyes, Mamoru can see the earth part of the barrier melting away and light part just slowing the process down, before he is pulled to the side, audible yelp from behind informing him that the other man understanding the sound is also pulled out of the course of attack...or glyph?

He falls into Kouki, who keeps him up with his both arms, blue eyes shining with tinge of gold.

‘Mamoru. Stay close to me at all cost.’ he orders, and Mamoru is pretty sure it’s those eyes and not the Etou Seal on his skin making him unable to deny that order. Not that he wanted to, everything around him was a mayhem of screams, flashes and violent blows that shook the whole place. He shudders.

They were supposed to survive it for twelve more minutes?

It seemed so, and judging by Kouki’s poised behavior, it was absolutely obvious to him they will. Mamoru looks around himself, in search of Ryota or Kensuke, but another pull brings him back to earth. He was the weakest link in Growth, so for now, he needed to focus on surviving himself, hoping the other two would manage on their own.

They did, and Kouki was actually aware of it, his order, even if unfinished, enough to let both Ryota and Kensuke to release almost half of their powers and react to the trap, Kensuke once again escaping to the air and Ryota making use of his enhanced senses as a Serpent Spirit User and maneuvering just out of the range of attack. Kouki caught with a corner of his eye the team that was with them dispersing as well, Arihara vampire leading shirter human away while the redheaded vampire and hunter were covering for the silverhead with his hands on his ears (if he had time, Kouki would feel pity for the boy- it was obvious he was a sensor, so the last blow hit him the hardest). That was the last he caught sight of them, before he had to focus on keeping himself and Mamoru in the game, devices surrounding them adamant about shooting them down, pining them, or pushing them out of bounds. He is separated from Mamoru at one point, but second after he loses sight of vampire he catches message from Ryota, a short „I have him with me”.

For the next long ten minutes, he jumps, dodges, blocks and shields, sometimes alone, sometimes with Mamoru behind his back, sometimes his retainers appearing in his range, attuned to him like the two closest friends they are to him.

The clock counts down to zero, and the bugle sound can be heard across the room. Mamoru relaxes behind him.

‘Did we-’

He doesn’t finish, Kensuke tackling him to the ground, as Kouki raises a barrier around the three of them. Ryota slides next to them just as Kouki is to close the barrier.

‘The danger rarely disappears with appearance of the reinforcements.’ he says dryly, watching as Kensuke gets off of their Composer, apologizing for abrupt tackle. ‘Kou are you okay?’

‘I’m fine?’ Kouki looks at his retainer confused. He didn’t have any close calls during the test, so what caused Ryota to ask?

His retainer frowns softly, but then nods.

‘Okay. I think they will turn our opponents gradually, to mark turning of the tables.’ Ryota says, nodding just outside of the barrier, where various equipment were slowing down, but still chasing after those groups that have lost their focus with the sound of ending the stage.

‘How many...seem to have remained?’ Kensuke finally gets himself up from the floor and helps Mamoru up. ‘I know we were down by a bout third with around five minutes left but then the behavior seemed to become more violent, so...’

‘I bet at around half, with that last trick they pulled on us.’ Ryota answers his counterpart, tensely observing their surroundings. ‘And with that, all the more of them can focus on us.’

Kouki looks and indeed, his retainer’s observation was correct- multiple drones and humanoid machines were slowly approaching in their direction, weapons aimed and ready to interfere with Kouki’s barrier. He should probably reinforce it, but...that would be once again be showing the power difference between him and his retainers, wouldn’t it...

‘Kou!’

He wakes up to the crackle in his creation. Of course, doubt was the greatest weapon when using something as non-material as light... he berates himself for his miss, mending the cracks, but the first drones found his weakness and dug their additional limbs into cracks.

Ryota moves in front of him, using something akin to a windmill kick to sever the attachment from the body and the drone buzzes angrily.

‘Sorry.’ Kouki apologizes, reinforcing the barrier along the cracks he himself created. ‘I got lost in thought.’

‘Only you, Kou.’ Kensuke chuckles behind him, but even then, Kouki hears concern in his voice.

He’s worrying his retainers again...

‘Let me help, Kou-kun?’ Mamoru’s voice is right next to him, and upon turning head, he can see vampire’s shy smile as he extends his hand. ‘It’s for protection, after all.’

Kouki slowly extends his hand and join it with offered one. Mamoru’s shadow gently encompasses him, giving him respite from his self-doubt and sustaining the barrier, as his light reacted to its’ reinforcing element naturally, shine amplifying. He can see Ryota and Kensuke taking battle-ready stances on their each side, and not dropping them even when the second, louder bugle resounds in the room.

One by one, drones turn and fly towards the borders where openings show themselves parallel to the small slots in the walls. It’s into those slots the drones swarm in, to disappear from the sight of the auditioning people. Then, humanoid machines buzz, before slowly folding themselves into small boxes on the ground. Glyphs and traps fade into ground.

‘...I feel no immediate danger.’ Ryota says quietly to his side, and Kouki nods. Just then, Haizuki’s voice resounds through the speakers in ceiling.

‘This concludes situation test. For those with knocked out or members who went outside the border, do not worry; we have an infirmary prepared for you, please move over there to hear next part of your tests.’ A white line highlights itself on the ground, leading to the door on their left, and at least eight or nine teams move there, limping or grumbling. Just as the last of them disappear in the exit, Haizuki enters from the door visible under the window Ken spotted. ‘Congratulations to the remaining teams! Your situation test has also come to a close.’

Kouki looks at the observator’s face for a moment, but, when he notices no shine of mischievousness, he lets go of his barrier and releases Mamoru’s hand.

‘It’s okay, at rest.’ he says, and his team flops to the ground, like six or seven other groups around them.

‘I’m tired...’ Kensuke says with a deep sigh ‘That was a mess.’

‘And whose fault it was?’ Ryota answers him as he too, sits down.

‘I’m sorry?’ Mamoru says, prompting the other two to snort.

‘I can’t believe I’m saying that, but it wasn’t about you. This time.’

‘It wasn’t?!’

‘No, but it could be.’ Ryota deadpans, before looking up at the ceiling. ‘I wonder what’s next.’

‘Good question...’ the other two hum in agreement.

Kouki didn’t join the talk of his teammates sprawled on the ground, deciding to focus his attention on Haizuki, who came down to them, most likely from the observatory, and was looking at the exhausted hopefuls with unreadable face. Etou’s heir didn’t look away when their eyes met, and the vampire nodded to himself, before looking over rest of the field and coughing. The sound did its’ job as it caught the attention of attendees and the room quieted as one.

‘You’re all Units who announced ability to use Songs, and that’s the last test we haven’t performed just yet.’

Growth remained quiet, but they could hear the silent grumbles and more louder, disbelieving calls of ‘are you for real’. Different to those people, they knew that Support Units almost never had the privilege to perform rested, so it made sense to them to test their ability to stay true to music in their most exhausted state. Kouki catches sigh of the other mixed Unit, looking just as disgruntled as the rest, but their shortest member already having the glint of excitement in his eye...

If Mamoru didn’t tell him about the boy being Composer, he would start suspecting it at this moment.

Haizuki waited patiently until the grumbles quieten down, before looking at his clipboard.

‘However, before that happens, we have one more test... well, more like presentation, scheduled for today.’ He flips through the pages. ‘There was special Unit created at General’s order, that will take up Sword position. In other words, they’re a Battle Offense, so it’s logical that you, the potential Support Units working with them, also see the test of their potential. If you could move behind the borders now. Calm down, it’s not a trick to disqualify you.’ he adds in overall direction of Ryota, and few other candidates glaring at him suspiciously. ‘Solids’ potential isn’t known to anybody but their creator, and he just so happens to be their leader, who insisted they get a chance to present it, but we’d rather you don’t get hurt in the process. Now, move it, move it.’

Kouki pulls Mamoru to his feet and makes sure that Ryota and Kensuke are at either side of the vampire before letting himself follow them, the name of the Unit stirring his memory. Where has he heard about them...?

The door on the opposite side of the room open, two vampires and two hunters walk through it, and suddenly Kouki remembers.

‘Ah.’

‘Kou?’ Ryota turns questioning eyes on him.

‘Remember the meeting at which it turned out Okuis aren’t heirless after all? And that their heir has a new project underway.’ Kouki starts, staring blankly at a blond at the forefront of the group, looking around like a curious child. Kensuke snorted.

‘Yeah, you were pretty confused afterwards.’ he says with glee and Ryota adds, elbowing his feathery counterpart into ribs.

‘That project also went before us to the Field that one time, right? The fire curtain Ken stumbled into. What it has to do with-oh.’ his eye catch the same blond, one hand still in the bandages, currently poking at a cheek of tall guy with blue hair, who just scowls and shrugs him off. Kouki nods.

‘Apparently, that project was Sword Unit of Tsukino. It’s Okui Tsubasa.’

‘Eeeh?’ Mamoru sounds pretty weirded out. ‘But that means his Composer- the two behind them are...’

‘Takamuras’ head and his Changed.’ Ryota says, scanning two vampires, one fondly looking at the pair of humans that entered with them, the other talking quietly with the representative of Tsukino. ‘You know them, Mamoru?’

‘Erm, not personally, but, who doesn’t know Fire Composer and his Lily?’ Mamoru says, eyes shining with awe and terror at the same time, then looks back at three blank faces. ‘Don’t tell me you don’t?!’

‘Mamoru, we’re like, eighteen. Maybe from history classes, we know they existed, but that’s it.’ Ken points out, swinging his arm over slumping vampire’s shoulders. ‘We weren’t even born at the time of Great Tragedy?’

‘I-it’s not like I was an adult either buuuuut...eh, now I feel old...’

‘You aren’t that old though.’ pipes in a new voice, and Kouki whips his head in the direction of it.

‘Okui-san.’

‘Yo, Etou.’ Tsubasa smiles lazily and waves his hand. ‘Before you ask, got a permission to talk to you from these real old men over there.’ he points behind his shoulder at the two still conversing vampires. As if sensing his comment, the one with purple hair scowls in their direction briefly, before returning to his conversation.

‘Since we’re going to work together, how about we move to the first name basis? Not that I believe there will be many Etous-’ Tsubasa pauses before looking over all of them, and Kouki catches flash of gold just under his eye. ‘-Or Yaegashis or Sakurabas, or, I guess Fujimuras, in Tsukino, but I kind of like my name.’

‘That’s very like you.’ Kouki agrees, deciding to ignore how Tsubasa got Mamoru’s identity right without any introduction. He knew Okuis made a point of being well-informed. ‘However, we’re younger-’

‘Not all of you.’ Tsubasa grins at Mamoru.

‘And besides, we’re still candidates, like anyone on this side of the border.’ he points to the two dozens or so of men and women around them, but Tsubasa shakes his head.

‘Nah, I mean, I don’t know who else will get in, but you are the obvious choice - provided _you_ will stop holding back.’

Kouki starts. He forgot this particular trait of Okuis - switching their target to you the moment you’re least prepared. Also, were SolidS observing their tests as well?

‘I will?’

‘Etou Kouki.’ Tsubasa looks wholly unimpressed with his obliviousness. ‘The hell are you scared of? These two-’

He points to Ryota and Kensuke, both observing the exchange with varying levels of attention and hostility.

‘-have been with you since forever, no way you’ll be able to leave them behind anymore, right? They probably know your potential better than you. Trust me, I have Dai-chan to prove that.’

‘Dai-’

‘-chan?’

‘Don’t call me that!’ there’s an exasperated call from the blue-haired male, and the chuckle from the vampire standing next to him. Tsubasa grins over his shoulder at the two, before turning back to the Growth, his eyes landing on Mamoru and softening.

‘And this guy over here is trapped in the Songs you’re Singer of.’ He stretches, and Kouki catches silver of the shallow scar starting on his lower abdomen and disappearing under his clothes- now that Kouki looked at them, said clothes were rather... challenging. ‘And if I’m not wrong, Composer’s behavior towards their Singers is one and the same, even if _Darling_ over there tries to deny it.’

‘Watch your mouth, _Honey_.’ This time, vampire doesn’t even turn his head towards them, but for some reason, Kouki can feel the air crackling between the two. ‘Stop bothering other groups and get back here.’

‘Suuure, Dad.’ Tsubasa turns back to Kouki. ‘Holding back from them will hurt them more than coming at them with your full power, okay? Kouki. That’s personal experience speaking there.’

He doesn’t wait for answer, leaving Kouki absolutely baffled. He tried not to show his own doubts regarding power difference between his team and himself?

‘I didn’t want to bring it up before, but I agree, kind of.’ Ryota hesitantly speaks up. When Kou looks at him in disbelief, he looks to the ground. ‘It’s easy to notice when we’ve spend so much time with you. We’re grateful, but... Don’t protect us that much, Kou.’

‘Ryo?’

‘What he says.’ Ken somehow sneaked behind him and now threw himself at his leader’s back. ‘We’ve seen you grow stronger and stronger since we were kids, and we know there will be a limit beyond which we might have to struggle to match, but. I have wings too, you know? And Ryo is stubborn. Even if you try to, we won’t be left in the dust by you. If we turn out too weak, we’ll just find another way to match you~’

‘Ken...’

‘I don’t know as much about Kou-kun compared to the two of them.’ Mamoru starts quietly, not looking at either of them. ‘But the Songs around Kou-kun are absolutely beautiful.’

He looks up, and his smile wrenches at Kou’s heart in the best way possible.

‘I will wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable, but please show me them at full power one day, alright? Without sounding uncertain they will be accepted in all their glory. I’ll accept all of them! That’s what Composers do!’

He spreads his arms to present his point and they all chuckle at the slight silliness in the act.

_„Listen to them.”_

He starts, as the message of ancient power, dwelling deep inside of him resonates with words of his friends. It’s the first time the wisdom of the dragon speaks so clearly in his mind since that fateful dispatch, and Kouki suddenly knows he will listen to it, to all of them. He smiles at his Unit, all staring at him, waiting patiently for his decision.

‘Alright.’

He’s not able to say anything more, because Solids presentations starts at this very moment, machines and glyphs awaking to life, and suddenly, the training room changes into inferno, controlled by the four voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is practically complete, I just need to comb through it and get the inconsistences resulting from writing it first out, lol. Then, we be going the Dreamer's way!  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the finale, of both Growth and Soara's stories! And the start of an even bigger story! Yay!

They can just stare.

It’s not that they didn’t know Songs powers are amplified by the correct movement, they didn’t knew it’s possible to move _like that_ while Singing. Weren’t they exhausted from just the vocal demands?!

It seemed not, as the traps, automatons, even the offensive machinery, all of the opponents they have struggled with defending from just moments ago was hit with wave after wave of flame, interspersed with perfectly aimed fire missiles, and Kouki cannot pull his eyes away. He knew Tsubasa was powerful, but to find three more people or vampires that managed to match his ferocity, then blend their strong points into a Song? He will forever remain Mamoru’s fan and will choose Mamoru’s Song over any other, but he couldn’t deny it, Solids Composer had a perfect grasp on how to utilize his Unit, and that Unit had a perfect grasp on what to give to their Song... or Songs, as one piece seamlessly melted into other.

‘Holy shit, they’re monsters.’ he can hear from some other Unit. They were safe, if only because the second test started, the barrier that until then just shimmered with a mark of the border, was now shining brightly, multitude of Glyphs on its’ base, obviously made and conserved with great care, cutting the flame just few feet away. ‘We’re supposed to work with them?’

‘They’re not even in full Battle mode. It’s Battle Support.’ Ryota says under his breath, and Kouki nods. None of the four Solids members in front of them fought the machines manually- it was most likely because their “opponents” were designed to test Support Units’ abilities, but.

If they were humans, they still wouldn’t have a chance to lay a finger on the four, as fire served as their shield and sword.

The Song ended, and Takamura vampire sighed before turning to blond hunter.

‘Oi, Tsubasa.’

‘I know, but wasn’t that better?’ Tsubasa replies instantly, as if reading vampire’s thoughts.

‘It doesn’t matter if others don’t know how to blend with you.’

Kouki blinks and looks at Mamoru, who nods sheepishly.

‘Second Song, somewhere along seventeen verse, Okui-san changed it slightly to be closer to the Original- erm, that’s the Song before it’s Composed. It wasn’t visible, because Takamura-san, who chorused with him, matched it, and the others recovered before joining. It’s amazing he could see it would match better, though...’

‘Change Song mid-performance?’ Ryota asks incredulously. ‘Does he want to kill-’

He is interrupted as abrupt shudder runs through the air, and Rikka pulls at Dai while Tsubasa is jerked towards Shiki, before barrier erects itself in the middle of the field, translucent but obviously separating Solids into two pairs, preventing them from Singing in Unit. Kouki catches a faint shine of the Glyph on the other end of the room.

Shiki clicks his tongue before turning towards observatory.

‘Haizuki.’

‘It’s not that you always can work with all your teammates. You’ve told us to test all your abilities, so here it is; work separately.’ answers voice of grey-haired vampire through the speakers.

‘Well, old man has a point.’ Tsubasa casually stretches, while Dai releases himself from Rikka’s grip and bows to the vampire, who just smiles as if he didn’t save his comrade from being ripped in half by a high-energy technology.

‘Should we destroy the barrier?’ vampire questions, turning towards observatory window. Tsubasa visibly perks up. There’s a chuckle.

‘If you manage.’ Haizuki’s statement is followed by the buzz, as Rikka and Dai’s side of the field is flooded with drones, some of them passing the barrier to threateningly hover on Shiki and Tsubasa’s side. Dai sighs.

‘Of course.’

‘Guess it is a test, after all.’ Rikka comes to his side, briefly touches his companion’s shoulder, but his eyes are not leaving their opponents. Dai just nods.

‘Right.’ Tsubasa watches from the other side of the barrier, side eyeing Shiki who approached the obstacle. He raises his hand, and Dai’s eyes lock on it. ‘I’m gonna take care of Dad, so Dai, take good care of Rikka, alright?’

His hand form fist and then few strange signs, before lowering itself, and Dai sighs.

‘Show off.’ he still uses his right hand to mimic Tsubasa’s last sign, and Kou ‘oh’s.

‘Hunter signals.’

Ken and Ryo just nod.

‘I’m in your care.’ Rikka smiles at his partner, after blinking slowly in Shiki’s overall direction. ‘Also, I’m sorry in advance. For what Shiki is going to do next.’

‘Oi.’ his Changer grumbles, but Dai waves his hand.

‘Right back at you, since it’s Tsubasa.’

‘Dai-chan, cruel! I’m full business mode!’ Tsubasa cries, then turns to the vampire on his side of the barrier, as the drones flash before starting to move. He ignores the grumble of „that’s what I’m worried about” behind himself. ‘Right, Darling?’

‘I sure hope so, Honey.’ Shiki raises his hand, and first drones melt in a barrier from purple flame that surrounds High vampire and High hunter grinning at him, and suddenly, Mamoru jumps to his feet beside Kouki.

‘B-B-But how...?’

‘Mamoru?’ Kou asks concerned, but then he also hears it - music starts again.

‘Is the barrier not effective against Songs..?’ Ryota wonders but Mamoru frantically shakes his head.

‘No, it’s definitely muting it! It’s not an Unit Song, but a Duet!’

‘Duet?’ rest of Growth choruses, before looking at the field, where apparently, Shiki and Tsubasa got locked in a duel of... moves. Paced, chaotic, hands, legs, heads, torso moving, shifting, closing on, separating.

Kouki realizes what they remind him of within few seconds of watching- they were flames. What was moving, what was static? Which part of them was going to shoot out and crash the opponent? Which part of their bodies would brush against each other, only to fall apart moments later, in a perfectly synchronized move?

‘But, wasn’t a Duet’s requirement to be on the same page as your co-Singer at all times...?’ Ken starts, then stops as music swells and with it, purple and golden flame explode to clash and mix with each other as melody changes into a Song. Each word is punctuated, by movement, and then by the answer in the flame around them. They hit, kick, chop, cut, crash, not stopping, not even for a second to draw breath.

‘I-I guess they are?’ Mamoru says as the quick lines get exchanged between hunter and vampire, only to melt into perfectly harmonized chorus, then split and come together again. Only to explode.

Kou chuckles.

‘At this rate, they really are going to destroy that barrier. Not that they need to.’ he says calmly, looking as drones on the other side of the energy wall fall one after the other under Rikka and Dai’s combined efforts. Their moves were performed with practiced ease and it was obvious they did listen to the Song on the other side of the barrier, matching their movements to its’ rhythm and each other. The effect laid at their feet.

‘Mori.’ Kouki could hear from a nearby group. ‘I stand corrected on you being capable of becoming a monster. They are.’

‘I would take offense to that if I didn’t agree, Soushi.’

The Song feels only like a moment, but when it reaches it’s bridge, Tsubasa and Shiki moving unnaturally close to each other, the barrier shows first cracks, and flames on Dai’s fist and Rikka’s fire lilies flare stronger. Hunter and vampire exchange brief smiles.

Kouki realizes the danger the same second the voices from before call in unison.

‘Sora, your ears!’

He has no chance to check on that “Sora”, because he’s too busy to reaching towards Mamoru and covering his ears, before bracing himself.

The barrier falls apart with a wave of air that to Kouki feels like a mild wind, but judging from the shudder under his hands, Mamoru’s Composer senses made it much harder for him. The amount of energy used for that barrier must’ve been close to that of few Songs at least.

And that was broken with one inter-species Duet.

Kouki doesn’t panic only because he has seen what Mamoru’s Song could do when Sung alone. In Unit, if they really gave it everything they got...

No, that’s wrong, he realizes, as Song reaches it’s climax and conclusion, four flames once again swarming the field.

If he doesn’t hold back.

Mamoru’s Songs were created for them; heck, Mamoru himself was a Legendary, even if his other form still utterly baffled them; even if he suppressed it, his Soul Spirit’s nature would seep into his works, so even Kouki’s power shouldn’t manage to break their matrix, right?

_„Listen to your instincts, Child.”_

‘K-Kou-kun?’ Mamoru stammers, and Kouki feels warmth under his fingers-vampire blushes. He takes off his hands.

‘There were not enough time to warn you, I’m sorry.’

‘N-No, it’s absolutely alright!’ Mamoru flails a bit, before touching his ear with one hand and smiling softly. ‘Thank you...’

‘You’re welcome.’ Kouki says, and then refocuses on what was happening on the field.

Takamura’s vampire was breathing heavily (for a vampire) while having the widest grin on his face. Tsubasa shook his sweaty hair out from his eyes, before returning the expression at his duet partner.

‘How about it, Darling?’

‘Not bad, Honey. Though you can do better.’ Takamura still reaches his fist out and Tsubasa bumps it with a snort.

Kouki realizes that the feeling he’s had before, when watching the two exchange lines, was similar to what he was seeing now. High vampire and High hunter were clashing constantly, but because of that, they were exposing themselves to each other without shame or hesitation.

It was the base of their Duet. Not holding back.

‘I see...’

‘Kou-kun?’

‘Well, thank you Solids, we shall restart our research on barrier traps.’ Haizuki resounds through the speakers, then echoes as the vampire enters the room. He takes one look at the mess in front of himself, and starts moving along the wall, behind the protective barrier.

‘You used this presentation as its’ test?’ Rikka asks with curiosity, poking a slightly different piece of rubble in the faraway corner of the room. Leftovers of a barrier trap, no doubt.

‘Indeed. It is to serve as support for currently created barriers around the outer shelters and towns, and as help for Field Units, but it seems it’s durability still needs few upgrades...’ Haizuki jots down on his notepad.

‘I wouldn’t be so sure.’ Dai says, approaching two Highs, resigning himself to a Tsubasa Glomp.

‘Shiki and Tsubasa are not normal; the fact the invention of yours didn’t crumble after first three verses proves it’s pretty good.’ Rikka agrees. Tsubasa snorts, while Shiki grumbles.

Neither of them deny the ‘not normal’ adjective.

‘It still proves there are powers capable of breaking it, though.’ Haizuki corrects his glasses. ‘Even if I doubt any of the Marionettes will have powers of two inter-species Highs at their arsenal, but that doesn’t mean we can relax. Until we find their origin, at least.’

‘Forward thinking.’ Shiki agrees. ‘We can stay and watch?’

‘Of course.’ Haizuki smiles quite smugly. ‘The purpose of this presentation was to get the future coworkers to know each other.’

‘One of the purposes, at least.’ Tsubasa murmurs just loud enough for Growth to hear. Kouki straightens in his place, suddenly very attentive, and Ken and Ryota exchange glances. Something clicked for the two Highs, but judging from confused look on Dai’s face, only for the two of them.

SolidS move beyond protective sphere to their right, and Haizuki once more addresses groups of Support candidates, a deadpan tone contrasting with the words he speaks, and quite obvious glint in his eyes.

‘Oh no, look what a mess the place is, we cannot consider it retrieved.’ he looks at each and every one of the Units, and Kou feels like he’s heard quite a number of gulps. ‘Unless Support Unit succeeds in clearing it.’

SolidS seem to be unsettled. Well, half of it at least.

‘That’s why we’ve got presentation in the middle of their tests?’ Rikka asks with disbelief mixed with concern. ‘But, our energy is still lingering there...’

‘Damn. If I knew, I would hold back.’ Dai huffs softly. Rikka agrees. Redundant energy released during fights was lingering in the air and littered the ground just as much as the leftovers of melted machines did. Especially in their case, where fire left both physical and non-material, strong trace, not to mention the fact that both Rikka and Dai had their powers as derivatives from the power of Highs... The battlefields like those were unlivable, and usually, if not cleared properly, would end up attracting new batch of Marionettes.

‘And that’s why Dad kept quiet about it.’ Tsubasa casually sits down on the ground. ‘Right, Darling?’

‘Oh, so you’ve figured it out.’

‘It was kind of suspicious to let Support Unit candidates watch us when not all of them will pass. Since that barrier thingy, it was almost a given. Not that you would accept us going at anything less than hundred, ne, Shiki?‘

‘That one you have right.’ Shiki smirks.

Rikka glares with slight reproach.

‘You two... Shiki is one thing, but Tsubasa, don’t you have an acquaintance in there? Why let make it harder for them?’

‘Because he can deal with that much. He’s an Etou.’ Tsubasa leans back on his arms, watching as Haizuki explains last test-not that there was a lot to explain.

‘All of you will be working on the same field, but in order. There are measuring machines in this room that will record and analyze your input into purification. Of course, it’s advised for you to go to your very limits for us to see your potential. There is no restriction on the number of Songs you can use, although I might stop you if I receive information about enough data being gathered. If everything’s clear, I’d like you to choose the first candidate.’

There was a moment of silence, during which short redhead’s -Sora?- hand was caught and quickly forced down by his teammates. Any course in Support taught that the actual purification starts only after breaking the invisible barrier, a membrane of sorts, that kept the energy stabilized in certain place, which meant the first Unit to go will have hardest role to fulfill. Breaking the membrane without having redundant energy explode in their faces, meaning basically they’ll need to start neutralization before starting the purification...

Finally, Kouki rose his hand.

‘Can we test the field first?’

‘Oh, we have a veteran here.’ Haizuki looks quickly in the direction of the observatory window. ‘Yes, there’s no problem with that. I take it...’

‘Growth will go first, if everyone don’t mind it.’

At few energetic shakes of the head from other leaders, Kouki smiled. Both Ryota and Kensuke stood at either of his sides, watching him expectantly, but he pushes them gently back into seated position.

‘Kou?’ they chorus. ‘You don’t-’

‘I’ll do this.’ Kouki confirms. ‘You two keep an eye on Mamoru for me and conserve energy, please. We won’t finish this in one Song, not with Tsu- an Okui in the Offense Unit.’

‘Well, I’m sorry for being so strong!’

‘That’s nothing to be sorry about though?’ Kouki turns confused eyes at Solids’ High hunter. ‘You being strong means there will be field for us to purify, instead of carcasses of hunters to bury. Although, you should probably disable this glyph, Tsubasa-san.’

‘And that’s why they call you pure.’ Tsubasa groans, sliding his hand over his face, near his ear. Kouki tilts his head, but at Haizuki’s cough, turns away from the fire Unit and enters the field.

‘Ummm, I know I’m late, but... what testing are we talking about? Ryo-kun, Ken-kun? Kou-kun isn’t in any danger, right?’ Mamoru asks, looking between two hunters on the ground and their leader, slowly walking around.

‘Not any bigger than during other tests.’ Ryota huffs, and Kensuke chuckles.

‘Right, and since Kou’s been doing recov testing since he was like ten, he’s probably the best at it out of us- actually probably out of everyone in this room.’ Mamoru still has expression of a confused puppy on, so he adds. ‘It’s checking for possible leftover traps, density of energy, whether purification needs to be done in air or on the ground, things like that. It helps measure level of energy needed to purify without overdoing it in the opposite direction.’

‘I-I see...’

‘Normally, one of us would do it and report, but it seems Kou’s getting worked up.’ Ryota says, watching his leader. Who raises one hand, specks of light appearing at the fingertips and sliding to the middle of the palm, creating condensed sphere of warm light. He extends his arm and drops it to the ground after light secures itself in a perfectly round shape. The second it gets in contact with the ground, energy wave spreads across the field, and in the next second, Kouki is sidestepping, three or four golden will-o-wisps sizzling down towards where the sphere landed. Kouki looks in the direction of Tsubasa, as the wisps explode.

‘Really, Tsubasa-san?’

‘In my defense, securing the field until Support arrive is also our job, and flares would go out on their own within half an hour!’ Tsubasa says, raising his hand in placating gesture. Shiki snaps his fingers.

‘That’s it!’

‘What is?’ Somewhat panicked asks Ken, but this time, Mamoru has answers.

‘The missing piece.’

‘The what?’

‘Ah, of the composition.’ He elaborates. ‘I’ve heard they are also called keys. Keys...’

He drifts off and Ryota and Kensuke exchange looks before pulling a sheet of paper and a pen and pressing it into Mamoru’s hand- the exact thing Rikka was doing to Shiki at the very same moment.

‘So you don’t forget.’ They chorus as the vampire blinks at them.

The smile he throws their way before maniacally scribbling, chasing after the sound he just found, was kind of worth adding the paper to their regular equipment. Another thing to thank Kou for thinking of, they guess.

Mamoru finishes jotting down the notes just as their leader, seemingly satisfied with his analysis of the ground, raises his arm, one finger raised, and Ken and Ryo straighten as one.

Kou lets other fingers join the first one and loosely shakes his hand forward and backward, eyes scanning the field, walls and the ceiling.

‘Understood!’ Ken calls to inform his leader, while scrambling to his feet, Ryota pulling confused Mamoru up, before grabbing both his shoulders, making vampire gulp, as red eyes stare up at him.

‘Listen. Carefully. Mamoru. I go first. Follow me. Every step. Don’t fall out of line.’ Ryota says slowly, omniously. Mamoru nods frantically, but then Ken slaps his back.

‘Kou’s energy marked a safe path for us, so Ryo’s gonna read it since, y’know, I’m more air oriented. No worries, no worries!’

‘As always, you’re too optimistic.’ Ryota sniffles. ‘It’s Mamoru we’re talking about.’

Ken has decency to chuckle underwhelming, and Mamoru is overcome with urge to say something.

‘I’m sorry? I’m in your care.’

Ryota blinks, blushes, and looks away.

‘Just don’t get hurt.’

Ken snickers behind him.

‘Here comes the dere.’

Ryota glares at him, and Ken takes a reflexive step back, but doesn’t stop grinning.

‘And here’s the snake I know!’

‘Shut up, chicken.’ Ryota turns and steps on the verge of protective barrier.

‘Oi! At least use rooster, will you?’ Ken replies, simultaneously steering Mamoru from behind.

‘That’s what you’re bothered about?!’ Mamoru can’t say he’s not baffled, but strangely... the relaxed banter helps settle his heart, jittering nervously ever since Kouki left to do testing. If the two much more experienced Support operatives were taking it so lightly, there was nothing to worry about, right? With that, he focuses on Ryota’s back, trying to replicate nimble steps slightly shorter teen used to move across the field.

‘It’s a goddamn minefield.’ Serpent Spirit vessel mutters under his breath. Mamoru could catch pink haired vampire of Solids mouthing a sorry in their overall direction, had he not been so focused on not messing up.

Kouki stands in the exact center of the room, as graceful and commanding as ever.

Mamoru swears his inner Spirit doesn’t swoon! Especially not at the sight of greatest reptile carnivore, a Legendary at it! Though he got to know about the names of the levels of Soul Spirits only recently, but! The point stands, he does not swoon!

Okay, maybe a little. Mamoru himself does swoon, a bit, inwardly. But, who wouldn’t?!

Kouki turns towards them, and starts pulling at his right glove.

‘We’re conducting purification for both air and ground; probably will need a general follow-up on making it fertile again, too, most of the ground is sand after that inferno.’

Mamoru can swear he sees blue haired hunter od SolidS shift uncomfortably from the corner of his eye. Then, he focuses on Kouki suddenly appearing in front of him, right hand naked.

‘Mamoru? Can you do it?’ he asks softly, concern shining in blue eyes, and Mamoru is sure he isn’t able to keep his swoon to inner this time. Then, the request registers with him.

‘O-of course! I think, at least...’ he drifts off, looking around the field, but now, in close proximity of Kouki, with Ryota and Kensuke at both sides, he can feel music just swelling under his skin, itching to be released. He takes a deep breath. ‘Yeah, we definitely can do it.’

‘Great.’ Kouki smiles and then raises his naked hand to Mamoru’s cheek, and vampire’s eyes widen as he feels familiar warmth.

‘Kou? Could it be-?’ Ryo and Ken look behind their shoulders, but don’t break their formation, each protecting Kouki and Mamoru from one side. Blond smiles.

‘You’ve all told me not to hold back.’ he says, as the wisteria sign flashes in purple on Mamoru’s cheek, only to start changing color, brightening slowly into gold. ‘But it’s unfair if it’s only me, right? If I have to work, you all do too.’

Mamoru cannot look away from those blue eyes, but he can hear excitement rise in Ken’s voice as he speaks.

‘Then, that means-’

‘Yeah.’ Kouki’s tone takes on a commanding tone, as he rids of his other glove, and then extends his hands. Like in a well practised dance, Ken and Ryo turn and let the long fingers touch their necks, find the pulse point under which the blood sworn to serve the Etous ran. ‘Yaegashi Kensuke, Sakuraba Ryota, Limit Level Eight. Release under Etou Kouki.’

‘Understood.’ Ryo and Ken chorus, and Mamoru can smell the change in the air as the two release auras of their inner Spirits, until now kept in tight restraints of self control and oath. He can also hear a whistle from where Solids were. Probably Okui-san-?

Kouki chooses this moment to touch Mamoru’s cheek once again, releasing him from most of Etou’s family seal, and the vampire can see the world flood in sounds. The three are just so close to him, it’s enough to just reach his hand out and they’d be in his grasp...

Mamoru smiles. Yes, they definitely can do it. He looks at Kouki and exchange nods with him, before taking two steps back and inhaling deeply, as his leader takes his spot at the forefront of their group.

‘Let’s start with air. Follow with ground, third phase to start after we asses needs after previous two. Ryou, keep an eye on Ken, I keep tabs on Mamoru. Switch around once we get to the ground.’ he orders, calm power sweeping over all of them and Mamoru smiles to himself.

How lucky he was to be found by this young master of Etous?

He straightens his back, raises both his hands, readying the melody, the path for himself and his three powerful comrades. Melody answers, painting a sight, a world for himself to bring to life and explore, a white serpent, great roc and ancient dragon as his fellow journey companions.

The bird, unbound by the rules and the earth, looks back at them questioningly, wings spread out and ready for the take off.

‘Shall we take flight then?’ he asks softly, but his voice resonates in the melody that sweeps out, onto the field and into the air. Mamoru is gone, there’s only a Song now.

*

‘What it is with today and monsters coming to tests one after another?’ Soushi complains, even as one of his eyes is trained on Sora, eyes not leaving the quartet in the middle of the field, while his hands are scribbling insane notes on the score sheet Soushi has learned to always carry on himself. ‘Sora, you’re going to use it up in a second at this rate.’

‘But Souuuu’ his childhood friend practically whimpers, and Soushi kind of understands. After exchanging four completely different melodies, voices of the four in front of them reached out high, impossibly high, but yet still in perfect harmony, letting the energy gather above them, before releasing it in explosion of sound, each of them responsible for a part of it and yet, not even once clashing with the other.

‘They also have a Composer in their ranks.’ Morihito says solemnly from beside him and Soushi don’t even have it in himself to snark at him for stating the obvious. The meek burgundy-haired vampire that had to be protected and hand-led through most of their tests? Gone completely, his expression that of a person in his element. Not only him though, and Soushi gulps.

‘I’ve heard legends about Etou, but this is on another level.’ he mutters to himself, unconsciously pulling Ren closer to himself. Mori has an arm around Nozomu, but the younger vampire, instead of looking scared, is actually vibrating in spot from excitement. Soushi can almost see Mori’s thoughts.

 _„_ Blessings of the youth. _”_

‘Sora-senpai, Sora-senpai! Can we do the same thing, too?!’ Nozomu asks, as the quartet exchanges the lines seamlessly, not even a beat passing between last voice finishing and the next starting, creating illusion of a single being singing in four voices.

‘Impossible.’ Sora’s answer is short and to the point, but Soushi can hear excitement shaking his childhood friend’s voice from inside. He groans.

Are idiots really that immune to sheer terror of inhumane feats happening in front of them?! If so, Soushi needs to find a volunteer to get some of his IQ points away, very soon, in fact, if they're supposed to join the same organization as Unit in front of them...

‘There’s no way we can harmonize like that, there’s no way any of us can lead like that-’ he raises a finger, as blond’s- Etou’s- voice cuts away from the chorus, as if silencing it with the sheer power of his charisma. ‘- and even if there was, no way we all would be able to follow up with harmonization like this.’

He emphasizes, as once again Growth does just that.

‘And obviously, none of us can har-’

‘Alright, we get it, we suck at harmonization, and that’s the base of this song. Correct?’ Soushi cuts in. Sora nods, and Morihito corrects his glasses.

‘If I’m not wrong...’ he cuts himself off, which instantly prompts Nozomu to complain.

‘Mori-senpai! If you spoke up, speak up with the whole thing, please!’

‘Ah, no, it’s just- Soushi-kun, did I hear correctly that one of those people is an Etou?’ he turns to Soushi, and only hunter in their group reluctantly nods.

‘Blond one. In the middle. Other two are probably from connected families.’

‘So is the vampire then.’ Mori nods. Sora looks up from his notes.

‘ ‘Scuse me?’

‘Ah, connected, or should I say, safeguarded?’ Mori looks on as the Song ends and the quartet reassigns themselves with as little as a nod from their leader. ‘Well, it’s more about an individual than a Family though. They were said to be exterminated just before moving into hiding during last great conflict.’

‘Ah, you mean Fujimuras.’ Soushi nods, before snapping his head back to the Composer of Growth. ‘Wait, that’s actually-’

‘Probably the last living Composer of Fujimura family. Those-’ Mori points just as quick, staccatto sounds spill out of the quartet, creating just as quick, pulsing waves spreading through the ground, ‘-were the characteristic trait of their Compositions, according to archives.’

‘...I want to talk to them.’ Sora says, as the three hunters tap to the rhythm of the Song before moving in coordinated shape. It’s not nearly as dynamic as Solids, but their movements accentuate the melody, and, if the flickers of energy on leader’s fingertips are any indication, also enhances Song’s purifying quality. Soushi can’t even sense the regular membrane of the field from before purification anymore.

‘At this rate they’re going to clean it by themselves.’ Ren says quietly, eyes running around the field, gleaming as his sensory vision is triggered by all the energy around him. Soushi just sighs.

‘I won’t be surprised. Etous are known for all-rounded heirs, who in turn create a team from connected families’ heirs, capable of taking on stand-alone missions at eighteen, which is something most hunters aren’t capable of ever.’

‘Even Sou-nii?’

‘Ren, don’t put inhumane expectations on me, please. What I’m talking about here is something even casual vampires cannot do alone. The closest anybody comes to that are Okuis, and they are literal monsters who can take on Highs one on one.’

Soushi doesn’t mention that hunters gossip about Etou Kouki, next heir, being capable of just as much, if not more. The aura of Legendary around him is crystal clear, even to Soushi, the question is, is it really a dragon?

It seems so.

The Song last just as long as the previous one, and when it ends, it’s visible the other three are having trouble with evening their breaths, but Etou is just looking around, repeating his motions from when he first checked the field, before nodding to himself, and turning back to his teammates.

‘Next.’

And they follow the command without as much as a whine, straightening, moving into positions around their leader, heads slightly tilted, waiting for the cue of melody...

‘That was great, Growth, but thank you, I just got information we’re good with what we have of your work!’ Haizuki steps into the field. Etou turns his head towards him, Fujimura Composer mirroring his leader, and Soushi holds his breath. Even without sensory skills, the amount of energy shining in blue and red eyes is unsettling; Haizuki seems to realize it, too, for he stops under the power of the stare.

‘Told you they were going to break the system!’ comes the casual remark from the direction of SolidS and Etou blinks, unnerving shine disappearing from his eyes. It seems to cause some kind of wake up reaction in Fujimura, for he shivers and slaps his face softly, before looking questioningly at the blond in front of himself, fluorescent redness melting to the usual red wine color. Etou nods with respect at the gray haired vampire, as if he didn’t just froze him with his stare, before turning to another High hunter.

‘Thank you for high evaluation, Tsubasa-san.’

‘It’s not high, just realistic.’

‘I see.’ Etou smiles, before turning back to his team, once again pulling off his right glove. ‘Good work, Ryo, Ken. Mamoru, too. Come here.’

‘Ah, right!’ Vampire moves forward as two other teens sigh out as one, before the one with darker hair flops down, throwing his head back, while the paler one puts hands on his hips and just breathes, facing the ground.

Etou raises his naked hand up and vampire almost leans into it, even as the flash of sealing glyph - or seal? - flashes across the skin of Etou to reappear on his cheek. Sign of wisterias darken from its’ gold shine into purple, before sinking into pale skin.

‘Well, that pretty much confirms it.’ Morihito corrects his glasses. Soushi now knows it’s a sign of him trying to contain his excitement. Well, he himself was quite intrigued; what kind of protection did Etous assign for Fujimura to stay under everyone’s radar for this long?

Maybe he can apply some of them for Sora’s safety.

The same Sora who now jumps up, scoresheets flying, and both Ren and Soushi hasten to gather them up.

‘We’ll conduct it as a baton pass test, so who wants to go-’

‘Soara will go next!’ their leader proclaims, interrupting Haizuki mid word, and Ren drops the sheet he’s just picked. Soushi sighs. Why did he ever hoped for something else.

Haizuki nods and so, after Soushi passed sheets for safekeeping to Mori, they move onto the field, passing by withdrawing Growth.

And of course Sora can’t keep his mouth shut.

‘Your Songs are great! What are those harmonies?! And the chants in the middle, rhythm-wise I would never think to put something like that, and-’ Sora rattles on and on to the other redhead, much to the bafflement of the Growth’s humans, but the vampire’s eyes flash for a second before he relaxes, and Soushi knows their Composer’s secret is out to at least one of-

‘Ah.’

Okay, two of Growth members now, as Etou Kouki has look of realization, and then he turns to Soushi.

‘I’m Etou Kouki. Do you want to talk about that later?’ he extends his hand, slightly tilting his head in the direction of vampire and human chattering animatedly about the matter that’s supposed to be unreachable to the latter. Soushi grips offered hand as if that was his last ray of hope.

‘Kagurazaka Soushi. Yes, please.’ he might let some of his desperation slip in, but Kouki just nods in understanding.

‘Ah, another Composer’s babysitter. My condolences. I’m Sakuraba Ryota.’ says the one with grey hair and eyes like two rubies (three Growth members. Might as well say all of Growth at this point). Soushi instantly connects him with his Soul Spirit. And his own (snarky) kin.

‘I’m Yaegashi Kensuke, and I think you should collect your Composer soon, before Haizuki-san’s patience wears out.’ says the one with darkest hair, grinning.

‘Urk.’ Soushi notices said vampire correcting his glasses. ‘Thanks, sorry. We’ll talk to you later if that’s okay?’

‘I rarely see Mamoru this animated so, by all means.’ Kouki smiles, before calling his vampire over. Soushi wishes he’s had this control over Sora. Then, Kouki turns back to him. ‘Focus on air, we were to finish it after we wrapped up the land. Since it’s baton pass it’s fine, right?’

He turns to Haizuki with that last question. Vampire blinks, grins, and then nods, jotting something on his notepad. Soushi has a feeling that leader of Growth did it to dispel the impatience of their overseer, but then ended up with gaining bonus points for his Unit - Supports are supposed to be good at cooperation, right. Which he needs to work on, even within the Unit...

‘Alright Sora, maybe it will work better if we show your new friend your music? Although it would be better if he didn’t realize it was yours...’ Mori decides to take pity on him. Soushi concludes that a nine-year old him was definitely wrong in considering Mori kind of not nice and trustworthy.

Sora blinks.

‘It’s not like he wouldn’t know.’

‘Excuse me?’ Morihito stops mid-step, so does Soushi. Sora shrugs, sidestepping to let Ren and Nozomu get into their positions, since other Seniors seem to be frozen in place.

‘All of the Composers in the room know who’s the one the music belongs to. Even the one in observatory.’

‘There’s a Composer in-’

‘Soara, ready whenever you are.’ comes Haizuki’s voice from behind them. Ren ‘eek’s. Soushi sighs. Sora grins at them all.

The questions will have to wait for later.

‘Well, then... Let’s start The Music.’ their leader says, and that’s the last thing Soushi hears, before the pressure hits and the beating of his heart becomes one with the music, meant to support two voices that make Singers of Soara.

*

‘Mamoru, is that normal?’ Ken looks with his head tilted, as Soara’s sound takes shape, but... with only two voices?

They are sitting slightly to the side, recovering from their performance, Mamoru sitting between Kensuke and Kouki, Ryota flanking Kou’s other side.

‘What do you mean?’ Mamoru looks confused. Ken looks at him just as confused. Kouki interrupts the stalemate.

‘How does Soara’s music look to you, Mamoru?’

Vampire hums, looking back to the field.

‘Cheerful. Airy.’

‘That, we get, too.’ Ryo mutters, but quietens as Kouki looks at him. Mamoru doesn’t seem to notice.

‘The hunter Kou-kun has talked to is the Rhythm. Bassline is the redhead vampire. There’s...ummm, pretty, but shy, the decorative sounds are the grey haired one, he’s pretty young, and a lesser at that, like me, so it’s quite amazing he actually can give even this much. Then, Sora-kun and ummm, I think I’ve heard of his family, Arihara-kun, they lead with voices.’

Mamoru blinks up at Kouki.

‘It doesn’t look this way to you?’

Kouki shakes his head with a smile.

‘None of us can distinguish people’s sounds as naturally as you do, Mamoru.’ vampire blushes, and Kouki continues. ‘To us, only voices are clearly understandable; I know others are part of the Song, but what is their role...’

‘Um, it’s probably because they all are Sora-kun’s Singers, but... but I think they haven’t found their voices yet.’

‘That’s possible?’ Kensuke asks, as Soara’s Song draws to an end. Their hunter- Soushi - seems to wake from some kind of a trance, because he motions something to the blond vampire, and says something quietly to the grey haired- „shy” as Mamoru called his sound- one. He nods hesitantly, before stretching his hand up. Ken ‘oohs’.

‘Pretty neat air sensor.’ he comments, as boy starts reporting quickly to the hunter. ‘So, about the voices?’

‘It’s not like everyone have their sound as close as you guys do.’ Mamoru explains. ‘It shows in the way the melody refuses to lend itself into notes the person is capable of Singing. We can Compose it, but there’s no point if there’s no harmony between a Song and Singer. It’s possible Arihara-kun was trained in music and that’s why he’s capable of using his voice. You’ve said yourself you were training on universal Songs, right? The Songs made possible to Sing for everyone. That’s probably what made you capable of Singing, but I don’t think everyone can just take those Songs and train on them.’

He looks at his hands.

‘I don’t know if all the Composers in the room were the same, but I learned how to use my voice, so that I could find the ways to Compose yours, and by extension, trained on your Songs, if that makes sense?’ he looks up. Kouki has the kindest smile on his face.

‘Thank you for doing it.’ he says and Mamoru flushes again. Before he’s able to embarrass himself though (because _c’mon Kou-kun, that’s unfair_ ), Soara starts their next Song. They listen in silence, Ken nodding his head in time with the melody, but he’s not the only one in the room. Soara’s music seem to spread smiles as much as it does energy cleaning up the air of the arena.

It’s near the end, that Ryota notices something off.

‘Say, Mamoru.’ he asks, and vampire wakes up from his music induced haze. ‘Are there any side-effects to using only one Singer?’

‘Ummm, not really? If it’s a Duet, or a Solo, there’s no real problem, provided they are matched to the correct Singer- although I don’t know if there’s a way to mismatch your Singer’s voices.’

‘But if it’s an Unit, where only two Sing?’ Kouki catches on to what Ryota has noticed before, and Mamoru frowns, before looking on the field and blinking.

‘Ah. I guess the burden is bigger in that situation.’ he says quietly, watching Arihara wipe at his forehead quickly before taking a breath for next line. ‘It’s probably because only Melody is split evenly. And Sora-kun cannot take over all of the burden, since he is...’

‘Human. And humans do not become Composers. Definitely not this young.’ Kouki finishes quietly. Mamoru just nods.

Soara’s Soushi seems to be becoming aware of the same thing, because the second the Song ends and Arihara doesn’t speak up for himself, he moves over to his leader.

‘Waking him up.’ Ken nods appreciatively. ‘Good choice.’

‘Waking?’ Mamoru blinks, and both Ken and Ryota snort as one.

‘You don’t even realize you’re the same.’

‘K-Kou-kun, help?’

‘It’s not a bad thing.’ Kouki defends, amused. ‘Do you want to check on them?’

‘Can we?’ Mamoru’s eyes shine brightly. Ryota and Kensuke exchange a look, before gathering themselves from the ground.

Kouki smiles.

‘Of course.’

*

‘What do you think?’

Tsukino Mikoto looks at the fair haired vampire next to him. In all white, golden emblem of „Wa” pinned to the blue scarf, the man looks regal, only his blue eyes betraying kind of excitement Mikoto has only seen in Composers seeing others’ of their kind find their voices. Coupled with that excitement, though, was unbearable yearning.

Leader of Tsukino wonders, what kind of answer can a Singerless Composer give him?

‘They all have amazing potential.’ Izumi Shu smiles, but it’s just slightly tinged with bitterness. ‘I need to hurry up or we’ll have a hard time catching up to everyone.’

Just as Mikoto, he's already typed out the groups with biggest potential and accepted them as the Field Support that will have the back of his and his Singers... once he finds them.

‘Don’t rush.’ Mikoto advises. ‘Your Songs are as close as they should be, and Shiki will never accept anyone but you as his opposite.’

‘I don’t want to rely solely on Shiki’s opinion of me to gain my spot, though.’ the man puts a hand on the glass window, looking at the two young Composers surrounded by their teams’ members. After Growth and Soara, rest of teams did try to cleanse the leftovers, but most of them withdrew after one Song, unable to withstand the pressure of both creating and manipulating the effects of their -or not theirs, actually, a fair share of them used universals- music. First two Units remained only ones to present more than one Song, and only Growth seemed to be capable of still going, even after their performance. Haizuki exchanges nods with Tsukino through the glass, and it's all that is needed to accept the two Units into Tsukino Organization forces.

Growth and Soara, huh...

Shu smiles, watching heir of Etous putting hand on the shoulder of his Composer. Vampire jumps up, but the smile he throws human's way is shining with unspeakable trust and happiness and adoration. Solids enter the field, probably to congratulate the Support Units (and no doubt apologize, in Rikka’s case).

‘And I want to hear my Singers soon, too.’ Shu admits.

‘That’s the only reason you need .’ Tsukino answers with a nod. Then grins. ‘And once you find them, start thinking about the name. Sword and Shield of Tsukino sound cool too, but something to go with SolidS would be nice.’

Shu’s smile loses it’s bitter tinge.

‘I will see what I can do, once I’m clear with he rest of obligations.’

He looks up, pale threads of sound tangling around him, troubled.

_„And once I find all of you.”_

Threads answer by wrapping closer to him, loose yet connected. He once more looks down, to where similar threads connect three of his kind and their Singers with unbreakable, magical bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter had almost 8k words... I'm so sorry xD  
> Anyway, I've checked, and Dreamer's Song needs just a bit of polishing for the first two chapters to be ready to go, so I think it will show up sometime in September still! Yay!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
